Quédate junto a mí
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: La vida se le apaga a Sakura, pero ¿Podrá hallar una luz al final?
1. Prólogo:

Prólogo:

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 15 años, empezaré en un par de meses el primer año de preparatoria y vivo en Kyoto; mi familia es de clase media y soy hija única, ¿Novio? no tengo, aunque sí algunos pretendientes, ¿El primer beso? Espero entregárselo solamente a la persona que amo, esa persona aún no llega pero cuando lo haga, quiero que se quede junto a mí.

¿Mis padres? Cuando eran novios vivían en Tokyo, casi todos sus amigos se encontraban allí, pero ellos querían formar una familia en un lugar tranquilo como es aquí por lo que acabaron sus estudios, se casaron, se mudaron y al poco tiempo yo ya estaba en camino; algún día iré a esa gran ciudad y conoceré a los maravillosos amigos de mis padres de los que tanto me hablan.

Siempre he tenido muy buenas calificaciones, soy buena nadadora, aunque aún no sé lo que quisiera ser más adelante, pero todavía hay tiempo, quizás postule a la universidad de Tokyo llegado el momento. En estos días he estado sola en casa, papá y mamá están de viaje por unos papeleos que tenían que completar en Osaka.

El teléfono empezó a sonar y fuí rápidamente a contestar.

—¿Sí diga?— pregunté somnolienta.

—¿Casa de la familia Haruno? Soy el comandante Aoyama— dijeron del otro lado.

—Hai, soy Sakura Haruno— me identifiqué, aunque el hecho de que un comandante me llamara me preocupaba.

—Srta. Haruno, lamento informarle que sus padres acaban de sufrir un accidente automovilístico, ellos murieron instantáneamente— me informó.

—Debe ser una broma, es una broma ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!— grité preguntando desesperadamente.

—Señorita, cálmese por favor, no tengo motivos para engañarla; acérquese a la morgue de la ciudad en cuanto le sea posible, hasta luego— y colgó.

Aún no lo podía creer, aquella noticia me cayó como un balde de agua helada; no todos los días te llaman para decirte que aquellas personas que te aman incondicionalmente, se encuentran muertos. Me puse a caminar de un lado para el otro, intentando pensar, ya eran las 7.26 de la mañana, los rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas iluminando el ambiente, pero yo sólo empezaba a ver oscuridad.

Me di un baño y me vestí, tomé mis llaves y salí; me subí a un autobús que llegaba al centro donde se encontraba la morgue, aún mi vista no oscurecía del todo, tenía un pequeño rayo de luz, una luz de esperanza, esperar que ellos no fueran mis amados padres; llegué, me identifiqué y me guiaron hasta el gran vidrio que me separaba de aquellos cadáveres, un médico forense levantó las telas que los cubrían, dejando ver que papá y mamá ya no estaban junto a mí.


	2. Capítulo 1:

Capítulo 1:

Después del funeral al cual solamente asistieron algunas personas de su trabajo, mi teléfono no paraba de sonar, me sentía tan dolida y frustrada que lo cogí y lo lancé contra la pared más lejana, al parecer ya no funciona; decidí trabajar para mantener mi mente en otro lugar, así que buscando trabajo, hallé uno en un bar, en el cual empecé aquel mismo día.

—Aquí suelen dar buenas propinas a chicas lindas como nosotras— me dijo una tal Tayuya quien era camarera; tenía cabello rojo y ojos negros.

—Tienes que ponerte esto— me dijo Zabuza-san quien era el dueño y el bartender.

Me entregó una minifalda negra y una blusa blanca con gran escote que se amarraba debajo de los pechos dejando ver el abdomen.

—Si dejas que te toquen te darán más propina— volvió a hablarme Tayuya pero más como un susurro.

No era que necesitara dinero, tenía lo que por herencia mis padres me habían dejado, pero no quería tocar ese dinero, ya que por ese condenado trabajo ellos ya no estaban junto a mí. Por otro lado no me importaba nada si ganaba más de esa forma, nunca dejaría que llegaran más allá; quería juntar dinero por mí misma para marcharme de ese lugar, quizás a Tokyo como lo había pensado antes y luego ya vería.

En verdad había muchos hombres pervertidos que iban tan sólo para desvestirnos con la mirada, otros nos tocaban las piernas cada vez que podían. Ya había estado trabajando por una semana y Tayuya me había invitado a salir con sus amigos, yo acepté por no quedarme en aquella casa.

—¿Y quién es tu amiguita Tayuya?— le preguntó un chico de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, no puedo negar que estaba guapo.

—Ella es Sakura demo no está interesada en chicos como tú Kenta— le respondió mi compañera.

—¿Entonces en alguien como yo?— preguntó otro chico, cabello rubio ojos verdes.

—Isui baka, tú eres mi novio— gritó furiosa golpeándole la cabeza con un manotazo.

—Tranquila amor, estaba bromeando— le dijo dándole un beso y abrazándola al mismo tiempo.

Eso me incomodó totalmente, pero intenté no mostrarlo, detrás de ellos llegaba una muchacha de cabello blanco y ojos dorados, muy hermosa y fumaba aunque tiró su cigarrillo y lo pisó, se acercó por detrás de Kenta y le cubrió los ojos, pero éste mencionó su nombre rápidamente.

—Miki, si no hubieras estado fumando, quizás no te hubiese reconocido— dijo soltándose y volteando a verla con una pícara sonrisa.

Ella también le sonrió y entrelazó sus brazos por el cuello de éste presionando sus labios con los suyos, supongo que son novios. Después de un momentos ambas parejas se soltaron mirándome con curiosidad.

—Oye Sakura ¿También quieres un beso?— me preguntó como si fuese algo normal besar a cuantas chicas se le cruzaran.

—No gracias— respondí seria y la peliblanca se comenzó a reír.

—Parece que ser tan galán no te funcionará querido Kenta— le dijo Miki.

—Si van a estar en parejas, creo que mejor me voy— dije cortante.

—¿Parejas? ¿Nosotros?— dijeron la peliblanca y el peliazul al unísono y luego parecían burlarse de ello aunque yo no le encontré la gracia.

—Ellos no son novios, sólo están jugando, no les prestes atención— me dijo Isui.

Los cinco fuimos a una feria, comimos, yo veía cómo jugaban y reían, y cuando anochecía mirábamos los fuegos artificiales.

—¿Quieres?— me preguntó Miki ofreciendome un cigarrillo.

—No fumo— le respondí.

—Siempre hay una primera vez— me dijo aún con la mano extendida, así que dije qué más da, me lo puse en la boca y dejé que lo encendiera.

Ese fue el comienzo, el cigarrillo me hizo toser como nunca, pero fui aprendiendo poco a poco, el único momento en que no fumaba era cuando estaba trabajando; salía con ellos más seguido y dejaba que Kenta me abrazara a veces, aunque sólo eso.

Ya había pasado casi un mes, llegué a casa después del trabajo, era más de medianoche, y un auto muy lujoso parecía esperar por mí, por lo que me acerqué a la ventana oscura de éste y toqué, luego bajaron la luna.

—¿Busca a alguien?— pregunté con un poco de temor a aquel hombre.

—Sé que es tarde, pero ¿Puedo tener una conversación con usted Srta. Haruno?— me preguntó con mucha cortesía y tristeza en su voz.

—Claro— respondí y me dije: si es algún lunático, morir también era una opción. Entramos y tomamos asiento —¿Desea beber algo?— quería sonar cortés.

—No es necesario, vayamos al grano— me respondió y continuó —Mi nombre es Hiashi Hyuuga, yo era amigo de sus padres en Tokyo, he venido porque quiero que venga a vivir conmigo, aquí le dejo el boleto de avión, que es para dentro de dos días, allá no le faltará nada y si le tranquiliza, tengo una hija de su edad, podrán ir a la escuela juntas; no quiero obligarla, por favor piénselo y aquí tiene mi teléfono y dinero para algunos gastos antes del viaje, ahora sí la dejaré descansar— y levantándose me hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó.

Lo estuve pensando durante toda la noche, sería la manera más rápida de llegar a Tokyo, ya no tendría que trabajar en ese mugroso bar.

Intenté fumarme mis últimos cigarrillos, pero fué inútil, tenía que arreglar unas cosas antes de partir, por ejemplo mi casa, hice que la pusieran en venta, si se vendía aquel dinero iría a mi cuenta personal, además de todas las cosas que había dentro, las regalé a un centro de huérfanos. Así pasaron día y medio, llamé a Hiashi-san en el aeropuerto, no me despedí de "mis supuestos amigos", simplememte abordé el avión y llegué a Tokyo en unas horas. Al llegar ví a un hombre de negro con un cartel que decía: Srta. Haruno, me acerqué a él y me quedó viendo.

—Sígame por favor señorita— me dijo y yo empecé a seguirlo. Era un hombre alto, cabello blanco, ojos negros y piel oscura.

Salimos del aeropuerto, lo único que había traído conmigo era una pequeña mochila con mis documentos adentro, un poco de dinero y una fotografía de mamá y papá conmigo al centro, no necesitaba nada más; el chofer me abrió la puerta de un auto negro con lunas oscuras y me hizo subir, ya adentro me dijo que su nombre era Darui y que cualquier cosa sólo tenía que pedírselo.

—Entonces ¿Podrías llamar a Hyuuga-san y decirle que demoraré un poco para llegar? Tengo que hacer ciertas cosas antes de aparecerme por su casa— le solicité esperando que accediera; por un momento ví que me miró por el retrovisor y luego suspiró casi sin que lo notara.

—¿Señor? Soy Darui, la señorita me pidió que la llevara a cierto lugar antes de llegar a casa ¿Le parece bien?— Darui hablaba desde un celular, un aparato que nunca pasó por mis manos —Claro señor, nos veremos después— dijo y terminó la llamada —¿Qué haremos primero señorita?— me preguntó muy amablemente.

—Quisiera que... que me lleves a un salón de belleza— respondí con mucho esfuerzo, pero en verdad necesitaba un cambio de look para no verme extraña en medio de ellos, tenía puesto unos jeans gastados, una sudadera verde y unas botas negras y largas; mi cabello era otra cosa, estaba demasiado largo, casi tapándome el trasero y un poco descuidado.

—La llevaré donde va la Srta. Hinata— dicho esto, encedió el auto y nos pusimos en marcha; llegamos en menos de treinta minutos, realmente era un lugar muy elegante, me preguntaba si tendría que usar el dinero de mis padres para pagar algo así.

Entramos y fuimos recibidos por una mujer muy hermosa de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

—Sean bienvenidos, mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi, tomen asiento por favor, en un momento los atenderé— nos dijo a ambos y yo me senté pero Darui se quedó de pie, luego se disculpó conmigo y se dirigió hacia donde se había ido la mujer, a los cinco minutos regresó y me dijo que esperaría en el auto.

La tal Kurenai regresó y me hizo pasar siempre con una alegre sonrisa, entramos a una habitación donde me hicieron quitarme la ropa, pidiéndome que usara una pequeña toalla, después me echaron unas cremas y cosas en el cuerpo para exfoliar e hidratar con unos relajantes masajes; ya acabado con mi cuerpo y aún en toalla, empezaron con el manicure y pedicure, luego las cejas, una limpieza e hidratación del cutis. Ahora era el turno de mi cabello, cosa que me hacía sufrir por dentro pero no lo hacía notar, me cortaron como veinte centímetros de éste dándole una linda forma por capas, lo lavaron y le hicieron un tratamiento capilar, me hicieron un permanente de ondas pero solamente de la mitad hacia las puntas, y terminaron con un maquillaje muy natural obsequiándome algunos para que yo lo hiciera en casa.

Cuando ya estaba todo listo, entraron con un vestido de tiras verde como mis ojos, unas sandalias blancas y un gancho hermoso para mi cabello, me lo peinaron en una trenza hacia un costado sobre mi hombro izquierdo, todo me quedaba bien, al menos pude ver eso en un espejo de cuerpo completo, y no sabía de dónde habían salido las prendas. Ya parecía una chica rica, pero mi caminar, mi hablar y mi forma de actuar me delataban; estaba lista por lo que salí hasta la entrada de aquel lugar para preguntar cuánto les debía.

—Su cuenta ya ha sido cancelada, vuelva pronto— Todas hicieron una reverencia para despedirse de mí y cuando salí, Darui me esparaba abriendo la puerta del auto para que entrara.

—¿Se encuentra satisfecha señorita?— preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta, aunque ése no era mi estilo, claro que lo estaba. El ya estaba manejando.

—¿Quién saldó la cuenta por mí?— aunque yo también sabía la respuesta a ello.

—Por supuesto que el Sr. Hyuuga, este lugar le pertenece y aquellas prendas, bueno, ya tengo experiencia con las tallas después de tanto salir de compras con la Srta. Hinata; dejando ese tema, ella está muy emocionada con su llegada, piensa que se divertirá más con usted— me comentó ya entrando por unas puertas de rejas siguiendo el camino hasta estacionarse frente a una enorme mansión. Bajamos y el Sr. Hyuuga junto a una muchacha de mi edad y una niña de diez o doce años estaban esperándonos en la puerta principal con sonrisas en sus rostros.

—Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar Sakura— me decía dándome un cálido abrazo que tuve que corresponder para no quedar mal con ellos.

—Muchas gracias Hyuuga-san— dije con una sonrisa fingida.

—Espero que podamos llevarnos bien— me dijo la que parecía ser Hinata un poco sonrojada y apenas audible.

—Yo espero lo mismo— dije mirándola, aunque en verdad no quería formar lazos con nadie si no estaba segura si se quedarían junto a mí.

Luego se presentó la mayor como Hinata y la pequeña como Hanabi; entramos para cenar ya que ya era un poco tarde y sí, tenía hambre; me sorprendió no ver a la Sra. Hyuuga, pero no pregunté. Después de cenar, Hinata me guió a lo que sería mi habitación, y cuando entramos realmente parecía toda mi casa en esa habitación, era como un departamento, color verde con flores de cerezo pintadas por diversos lugares pero sin exagerar, tenía una gran cama king size, una pequeña salita, una pequeña mesita redonda con tres sillas, un gran televisor HD 3D, una notebook, un equipo de sonido, tras una de las puertas un gran baño con jacuzzi y detrás de otra un gran cuarto que era un armario lleno de ropa, zapatos y todo tipo de accesorios.

—Sakura-san, esto también es para tí— dijo entregándome una caja que contenía un celular con todas sus cosas —Ya tiene nuestros números grabados, espero que todo esto te haya gustado, y si necesitas algo, sólo llámame— me dijo sosteniendo mis manos y con una mirada tan pura en su bello rostro.

—Gracias Hinata— le respondí y ella con una sonrisa se fué para dejarme descansar; a los dos minutos algó hizo un sonido extraño, había llegado un mensaje de la ojiperla al celular, me las arreglé para leerlo: "Mañana te presentaré a unos familiares, uno de ellos vive acá pero han estado de viaje y mañana llegan", habían más personas por conocer.

Me puse una pijama, guardé mi mochila dentro del gran armario y me fuí a dormir.

Al día siguiente, me bañé, me vestí con una falda rosa por encima de las rodillas y una blusa negra manga cero con un cinturón rosa delgado encima, botines negros con un poco de tacón y el cabello en una media cola, solo brillo en los labios; bajé a desayunar ya que Hanabi me avisó que sería a las 8.00.

—Buenos días— saludé al Sr. Hyuuga y a las chicas, luego me senté.

—¿Dormiste bien Sakura?— me preguntó el Sr. Hyuuga.

—Sí, por supuesto— respondí sin interés.

De pronto entraron unos muchachos riéndose, un ojiperla de cabello largo y un azabache de coleta, más alto y mayor que el primero.

—¡Buenos días Tío, Hinata, Hanabi y...! ¿Quién es ella?— preguntó el mayor mirando a su tío.

—Ella es Sakura Haruno y se quedará a vivir con nosotros, te lo contamos antes de que viajaras ¿recuerdas?— habló Hanabi seria.

—¡Buenos días a todos! Un gusto Sakura-san, mi nombre es Neji Hyuuga— se presentó el ojiperla, supongo que él vive aquí.

—Un gusto preciosa, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, primo lejano de Neji, Hinata y Hanabi— dijo acercándose hasta mi lugar y tomando mi mano para besarla, creo que me sonrojé, me queman las mejillas, pero me logro soltar gentilmente y saludo a ambos para seguir desayunando mientras se sentaban a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Y Sasuke? ¿No llegó con ustedes?— preguntó el Sr. Hyuuga a Neji.

—Se lastimó un brazo y se quedó en casa— respondió el Uchiha.

—Lo iré a revisar luego, no olviden que esta semana deben ir a inscribirse a la preparatoria Konoha— ordenó creo que incluyéndome.

Terminé mi desayuno, me retiré para cepillar mis dientes y pedí permiso para salir por los alrededores del barrio donde estábamos; salí a fumar, necesitaba hacerlo, ví un callejón cerca a un bar y allí me metí, encendí mi cigarrillo pero alguien me interrumpió.

—¿Esperas a alguien?— me preguntó acercándose cada vez más.

—No, así que sigue tu camino— le dije sin mirarlo.

Para mi mala suerte ya estaba sobre mí, olía a licor y quería besarme, por alguna extraña razón me parecía conocido; él comenzó a manosearme y yo a forcejear para que me soltara, le mordí la mano para que la quitara de mi boca y le tiré una patada entre las bolas, de esa forma me largué volviendo a la casa aunque antes traté de calmarme cosa que logré.

Cuando llegué, Hinata me dijo que almorzaríamos en casa de sus primos Uchiha, así pasaron alrededor de tres horas, salimos de casa todos y caminamos a través de un camino de árboles de cerezo, no fue muy largo y pudimos divisar otra mansión tan grande como la de los Hyuuga; entramos y nos hicieron pasar a un gran comedor, nos sentamos, los señores Uchiha me contaron que también habían sido amigos de mis padres.

—¿Sasuke no bajará?— preguntó un poco preocupado.

—Aquí estoy tío— dijo caminando hacia la mesa y sentándose frente a mí, luego me miró, y al cruzar miradas me sorprendí pero no dije nada, era él, el que me atacó —¿Tú?— preguntó inseguro.

—No creo que conozcas a Sakura primo, ella viene de Kyoto y tú nunca has estado allá— le dijo Hinata.

El miró hacia otro sitio pero se presentó.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, mucho gusto— dijo sin temor alguno.


	3. Capítulo 2:

Capítulo 2:

Terminamos de cenar y el Sr. Hyuuga se había ido a la habitación de Sasuke para revisar su supuesto brazo herido, al parecer es un médico; por otro lado, Hinata nos deleitaba en el gran salón con una pieza de piano, no tocaba nada mal y los señores Uchiha estaban encantados.

—¿Tú tocas Sakura?— fue una pregunta que me hizo salir de mi casi e imperceptible aburrimiento.

—Lamentablemente la música no fue hecha para mí— respondí a Neji levantando los hombros.

—Que pena, me hubiese encantado oírte tocar, pero sobretodo verte— me dijo Itachi.

En verdad ese Itachi me recordaba a Kenta, aunque ciertamente el Uchiha estaba más guapo y Neji tampoco se quedaba atrás; Sasuke era otra cosa, estaba muy guapo sí, pero era ese pervertido que me atacó horas atrás, no pienso delatarlo al menos que se atreva a tocarme nuevamente, cosa que no creo que suceda. Hablando del rey de Roma el Uchiha que se asoma pensé.

—¿Te sientes mejor hijo?— le preguntaba amablemente la Sra. Uchiha.

—Sí mamá, sólo se me había dislocado la muñeca y el tío ya la colocó en su lugar— contó el pelinegro menor tomando asiento al lado de su hermano.

—También tenía una mordida en la mano y ya le curé esa herida antes de que se infectara— dijo el Sr. Hyuuga sentándose al lado de Hanabi; Sasuke se avergonzó de ello.

—Sakura-chan, quizás mañana puedan ir a inscribirse a la preparatoria ustedes cuatro, Sasuke los llevará ¿Verdad querido?— preguntó desviando su mirada de mí hacia su hijo menor.

—Sí mamá— respondía serio, parece que no se puede negar a los pedidos de su mami.

—Claro que iremos tía, mañana esperaremos a Sasuke— dijo Hinata acercándose y sentándose junto a mí.

—Es una tristeza que ya no vaya a la preparatoria, sino podría verte todos los días en la escuela... Sasuke y Neji tienen mucha suerte— me dijo el Itachi aparentando pena.

—Ya comienzas con tus tonterías— le dijo su hermano y Neji asentía; Itachi y los demás sólo sonreían.

—No te preocupes, tiempo para conocernos hay— dije observando a Itachi y con una media sonrisa, supongo que le seguiré el juego; Sasuke me quedó viendo y yo le devolví la mirada demostrándole que no le tengo miedo.

Luego de una hora de charla, el Sr. Hyuuga se levantó de su lugar para regresar a casa, Hinata, Hanabi y Neji también lo hicieron así que los imité para despedirme de los Uchiha; llegamos a la mansión Hyuuga y cada uno se marchó a su habitación, aunque Neji le había dicho a su tío que iba a nadar en la piscina. Ya en mi habitación me lancé a la cama, estaba aburrida, no sabía qué hacer así que me dispuse a aprender cómo funcionaba mi nuevo celular.

Miré todas las opciones en el menú, había una que decía contactos pero estaría vacía ya que no tenía amigos, aunque Hinata me dijo que ya tenía números grabados, así que quise ver por mera curiosidad: Casa Hyuuga, casa Uchiha, Fugaku U., Hiashi H., Hinata, Hanabi, ¿Itachi?, Mikoto U., Neji, ¿Sasuke?; sí que estaba el número de todos, entonces Sasuke dije tocando la pantalla que muy tarde pude ver que era táctil, por lo que se marcó.

—¿Diga?— contestó él que al parecer había estado tomando una siesta, yo hallé la forma de colgar, ya no pensaba tocar aquel aparato, cuando empezó a timbrar, decía Sasuke.

—¿Qué haré?— me preguntaba, no sabía si sería capaz de hablarle; dejo de timbrar, tenía dos llamadas perdidas.

Cogí el celular nuevamente y decidí enviarle un mensaje, entré a mensajes y nuevo mensaje, practiqué cómo escribir, era fácil, así que empecé: 'Soy Sakura, la muchacha que atacaste hoy en la mañana y que ignoraste en la tarde, te espero en el camino de cerezos en quince minutos, tenemos que hablar'; lo envié exitosamente, me vestí con unos jeans oscuros y ceñidos, un suéter largo hasta los muslos de color blanco, unas botas blancas, y me recogí el cabello en una cola, después salí de la habitación y me dirigí al lugar, él ya estaba allí apoyado en un árbol y terminando de bostezar.

—Antes de que digas algo, siento mucho lo que hice esta mañana, en verdad no tengo excusas, pero yo estaba bebiendo en aquel bar, estaba enojado con mi padre, me salí por la otra puerta y te ví sola en aquel pasaje, apoyada en una pared e intentando fumar, por lo que me pareciste una... una... mujer de esas, aunque la más bonita de todas, por eso me acerqué— me explicaba avergonzado y cabizbajo.

—Supongo que te creo, sea como sea teníamos que aclararlo si queríamos que nadie se diera cuenta y empezara con sus preguntas mañana— le dije un tanto enojada.

—Sakura, espero que podamos llevarnos bien... y siento mucho lo de tus padres— me dijo, al parecer había preguntado sobre mí.

—No vuelvas a mencionarlo— le pedí, pero más que como pedido sonó como una orden; él me miraba mostrando un poco de pena y a la vez curiosidad.

—Parece que sí tienes sentimientos después de todo, que bueno que solamente sea una máscara, estoy ansioso por conocer a la verdadera Sakura... ¡Ah! Sería genial si dejaras de fumar, no es nada femenino— se atrevió a decirme como si fuera a escucharlo ¿Quién se creía que era? Solo un baka.

—Adiós Uchiha, nos vemos mañana— dije volteándome para irme.

—Nos vemos Sakura, ya guardé tu número por si te quiero llamar o contestar— me dijo riendo y luego ya no lo oí más.

Ya en casa esperé a que me llamaran para la cena, aunque antes me llegó un mensaje de Sasuke: 'No te enojes' decía, creo que como no le contesté, a los diez minutos llagaba otro: 'Espero poder verte sonreír pronto, pero una sonrisa de verdad', ahora estoy segura de que piensa que soy una falsa, pero no me da la gana de volver a ser como era, no deseo que se acerquen a mí, es doloroso cuando te dejan.

Cenamos a las 8.00, terminé y salí a caminar por el jardín, no sé por qué llegué al camino de los cerezos, al mismo punto donde había estado con Sasuke, después de varios minutos, me salí de aquel camino casi a la mitad, cuando me di cuenta que entre las dos mansiones había una mini mansión, me acerqué y pues era muy abierta, tenía más ventanas que paredes, seguí caminando rodeándola para buscar su puerta cuando me di cuenta de que había una inmensa piscina que compartían los Uchiha y los Hyuuga, y aquella casa con puertas de vidrio era para cambiarse y descansar mientras se estaba allí, también habían sillas largas para tomar sol y mesas con sombrillas.

Decidí nadar un poco, me metí a aquella gran casa y encontré muchos bañadores de muchas tallas, cogí un bikini de mi talla, me coloqué la parte de arriba primero y luego la de abajo; mi celular timbraba, lo saqué de mi pantalón, era él, contesté.

—¿Hola, dónde estás?— me preguntó tranquilo.

—En la piscina— le contesté y le colgué; me dirigí a la piscina y me lancé, se sentía tan refrescante, hace varios meses que no nadaba, estaba buceando unos minutos y cuando salí sacando la cabeza, él estaba allí, me miraba sorprendido y a la vez enojado.

—Me cortaste— me dijo tratando de sonar resentido pero no lo logró muy bien.

—¿Sólo viniste para eso? ¿No piensas entrar?— le pregunté nadando hacia la orilla en donde se encontraba el pelinegro.

—Son las 9.00, todavía es temprano, qué más da, espérame un momento— me dijo y se metió a la casa de la piscina a cambiarse, en dos minutos regresó y se sentó a la orilla metiendo sólo sus pies al agua.

—Ven— le dije con mi mano haciéndole creer que le iba a decir algo, pero cuando se agachó lo cogí del brazo que estaba bien y lo jalé hacia el agua, luego salió molesto, algo deseperado y avergonzado, y no dejaba de mirarme.

—Y-yo iba a entrar solo— me dijo con una ceja alzada y yo me empecé a reír, hace mucho que no lo hacía, bueno un mes es mucho para mí.

—Dijiste que querías verme sonreír pronto, ¿No es mejor reír?— le pregunté divertida, en verdad estar con él era de cierta forma liberador.

—Qué bueno que el burlarte de mí te haga bien— me dijo saliendo del agua y cogiendo una toalla para secarse.

Yo salí de la piscina un momento para hacer otro clavado, y me di cuenta que él no despegaba su vista de mí; me lancé de nuevo y nadé ida y vuelta a lo largo de la piscina, él seguía observándome con mucho interés.

—Podríamos hacer esto todas las noches si tú quieres— me dijo acercándose a mí.

—¿Me estás acosando Uchiha?— lo miré con desconfianza.

—No es eso, es sólo que si así te sientes bien y quieres compañía puedes llamarme, y otra cosa, deja de decirme Uchiha, prefiero Sasuke— sugirió el azabache.

—Está bien, te tomaré la palabra Sasuke-kun— dije haciendo que éste se sonroje.

En eso fuimos interrumpidos por Neji.

—Así que aquí estabas, Hiashi-san te ha estado llamando a tu celular Sakura y no le contestabas por lo que me envió a buscarte— me hablaba el ojiperla.

—¡Oh no, mi celular lo dejé con mi ropa— dije tratando de salir de la piscina y fue más fácil cuando Neji me extendió la mano para ayudarme, sonrojándose al verme en bikini.

—¿Tú también aquí?— escuché que le preguntó a Sasuke —Pensé que no te gustaba nadar— le dijo, y claro que yo me sorprendí; me sequé, me vestí y despidiéndome de Sasuke con la mano, regresé a la mansión.

Me tuve que disculpar con Hyuuga-san y después me fui a dormir ya más relajada.

Amaneció muy rápido y yo había dormido tan bien que no sentí a qué hora me llegaron otros mensajes, me decepcioné al ver que el primero era del operador promocionando minutos y mensajes por bajo costo, abrí el segundo: 'Que descanses Sakura', eso lo hice plácidamente ya que desde que "eso" sucedió, a veces no dormía y cuando lo hacía, tenía pesadillas.

Me duché, debía quitarme el cloro de todo mi cuerpo, salí y me puse una blusa verde pastel con manga tres cuartos pero un escote en v y una falda rosa con rayas verdes que me llegaba a medio muslo, como zapatos usé unos tacones no tan altos color rosa, mi cabello en una media cola y un bolso blanco donde guardé mis documentos y otras pertenencias; bajé a desayunar a las 8.00.

—¡Buenos días a todos!— saludé y todos me respondieron, me aburría saludar nombre por nombre; me senté a lado de Neji.

—Neji-kun ¿Me pasas la mantequilla?— le pedí muy amablemente y él se sonrojó por cómo lo había llamado, aunque hizo lo que le pedí; Hinata y Hanabi observaban aquella reacción inesperada en su primo.

—Gracias Neji-kun— me gustaba sentir que era intimidado por mí, se lo merecía por mirarme así la noche anterior.

—Sakura— dijo el Sr. Hyuuga y por un segundo me asusté —Quisiera que me llamaras tío Hiashi y no Sr. Hyuuga, tu padre y yo fuimos como hermanos, así que no te avergüences— me solicitó con amabilidad.

—Sí tío Hiashi— le dije por agradecimiento a su hospitalidad; él me sonrió muy feliz.

Terminamos de desayunar, el tío nos había informado que la próxima semana empezaría a trabajar nuevamente en el hospital del cual era el director, por lo que no lo veríamos tan seguido en casa; llamaron a la puerta, era Sasuke, vestía muy bien y olía muy bien, quise sonreírle pero no me salió, él saludó primero al tío y luego a los demás.

—Neji tú manejarás, mi brazo aún me duele; me sentaré atrás así que Hinata-chan irá adelante— le ordenó lanzándole la llave de su auto.

—Entonces ya vámonos— ordenó el ojiperla y los tres lo seguimos.

Entramos a aquel mercedes gris, un hermoso auto, y nos sentamos como dijo el pelinegro, o sea yo atrás con él; parecía querer buscarme conversación pero no sabía cómo, yo andaba mirando por la ventana hasta que mi celular sonó, era el sonido de mensaje, lo abrí y leí: '¿Esta noche irás a la piscina? puedo acompañarte otra vez', parece que esa será la manera privada en que nos comunicaremos.

—Neji-kun ¿Por qué a Sasuke-kun no le gusta nadar?— pregunté inocentemente haciendo que nuevamente se sonrojara y esta vez Sasuke lo viera, además sí quería saber; el Uchiha lo miraba por el retrovisor como diciéndole 'Si dices algo te mato'.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que se lo preguntes a él— me dijo nervioso, entonces me volteo para mirar al pelinegro esperando una respuesta.

Sasuke tenía una mirada angustiada, le sonreí de medio lado, él suspiró, Neji y Hinata estaban atentos.

—Hace un año casi muero ahogado en el mar, y desde entonces dejé de nadar, esto solamente lo sabe Neji ya que él fue quien me salvó— me contestó y luego se volteó para no mirarme más.

—Qué bueno que sigues con vida Sasuke-kun, siento haberte obligado— dije con la intención de animarlo y no tengo idea de por qué; de todas formas él sonrió sólo para mí.

Llegamos a la preparatoria Konoha, nos estacionamos y bajamos, nos dirigimos en dirección a la oficina administrativa donde nos inscribimos, cuando antes de llegar al estacionamiento nos encontramos con un par de chicas que eran amigas de Hinata por lo que me llevó hacia ellas dejando solos a los chicos.

—Chicas, ella es Sakura Haruno y vivirá conmigo; Sakura, ellas son Ino Yamanaka y Ten Ten Ama— nos presentó la Hyuuga.

—Un gusto— dije a la rubia ojiazul y a la castaña de ojos marrones.

—Igualmente— me respondieron las dos.

—Espero que quedemos en el mismo salón y aunque no sea así, te aseguro que seremos muy buenas amigas— me dijo la rubia quien me pareció confiable.

—Claro— respondí pero algo llamó la atención de todas, Sasuke le gritaba a un muchacho de cabello corto marrón, le decía que se callara y después lo golpeó, aunque él también recibió un golpe en el rostro, y antes que insistiera en golpear al chico, Neji detuvo la pelea.

—¿Qué habrá dicho Kiba esta vez para enojar a Sasuke?— se preguntaba Ten Ten quien fue a detener al tal Kiba.

—Nos vemos chicas— dijo Hinata preocupada y nos fuimos hacia el auto, llegamos a la casa de la piscina, Sasuke no quería entrar a su casa.

—Iré a casa— dijo Hinata —Le diré a papá que estarán acá; hay un botiquín en el baño— dicho esto se retiró y Neji con la excusa de que tenía que hacer algo con el tío también se fue dejándonos solos.

—Te limpiaré la herida— le dije mojando un trapo con agua y acercándome hacia él, me senté a su lado mirándolo, él se veía muy enojado pero me dejaba tocarlo —¿Me dirás por qué golpeaste a ese chico?— le pregunté curiosa.

—Porque es un idiota— dijo mirando hacia un lado.

—¿Sólo por eso? No te creo— dije seria.

—Bueno, piensa lo que quieras, total es mi asunto— me dijo amargado, así que yo también me enojé y me levanté para irme, pero él cogió mi muñeca y me jaló, caí sobre él, nos miramos unos segundos, me ardían las mejillas, quise levantarme cuando se acercó y me besó, me besó apasionadamente, su lengua estaba en mi boca y no sabía cuándo la dejé pasar, él acariciaba mi rostro, me provocaba muchas sensaciones, no puedo negar que me gustaba; era mi primer beso, él me gustaba, pero amar era otra cosa.


	4. Capítulo 3:

Capítulo 3:

Los dos seguíamos besándonos hasta que la falta de aire nos obligó a separarnos, ambos nos mirábamos sonrojados; yo me tocaba los labios, no podía creer que era mi primer beso.

—Creo que deberíamos olvidarnos de esto— le dije al levantarme y dirigirme hacia la puerta.

—¿Olvidarnos? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?— me preguntó sorprendido y creo que herí su orgullo —¿Acaso yo no te gusto?— me preguntó de forma directa.

—Ya veo, siempre fuíste tan egoísta, ni siquiera me dices si yo te gusto, tú crees que todas las chicas harán lo que tú les pidas por tí— contesté un poco enojada deteniéndome en la puerta y dando media vuelta para mirarlo furiosa.

—¿Eso es lo que realmente crees?— me preguntaba mientras se acomodaba con los brazos debajo de su cabeza —Entonces no hubiese golpeado a mi amigo por tí, aunque no me arrepiento— me dijo serio.

—¿Por mí?— pregunté desconcertada.

—Ya no importa, además tienes razón así que por ahora lo olvidaré, pero no me olvidaré que quiero conocerte— esta vez me sonreía descaradamente —¿Quieres ir a comer algo? —me invitó.

Yo sí tenía hambre y sinceramente no quería negarme.

—Está bien— le dije con una pequeña sonrisa —Después de eso me mostrarás algún lugar donde hagan postres deliciosos— ante esto me miró incrédulo y al instante se carcajeaba —Es que me gustan los dulces y pues si no los como, no podré cumplir lo de no fumar— le expliqué avergonzada y ya mirando hacia otro lado.

—Vamos ya, pero luego no te quejes de engordar— me dijo riendo y saliendo de la casa hacia el auto, yo lo seguí y nos marchamos hacia un lindo restaurant.

Comimos, estuvo delicioso, Sasuke había llamado al tío para decirle que estaba almorzando con él y que tardaríamos un poco; después me llevó a un pequeño local cerca de la preparatoria, cuando entramos, él me invitó a sentarme en una mesita con mantel rosa pastel, al principio pensé ¿Cómo podría ser ese el mejor lugar donde hicieran deliciosos postres? Digo, no era lujoso y para mí estaba bien el aspecto, era lindo y cálido, pero que alguien como él frecuentara esa pastelería era imposible de creer.

—Pide lo que quieras— me dijo mostrándome la lista de postres que ya le habían entregado.

—Quiero... una tarta tres leches de chocolate— recuerdo que éste era el postre favorito de mamá; Sasuke pidió dos y al momento nos lo trajeron.

Estaba realmente delicioso, en serio era el mejor lugar aunque no lograba entender cómo lo encontró; él me observaba comer, o mejor dicho disfrutar aquel manjar, y reía orgulloso por haber dado en el blanco ya que en unos cinco minutos o tal vez menos, desapareció mi postre y Sasuke ni siquiera había tocado el suyo.

—Son deliciosos ¿Verdad?— me preguntó estirando su brazo para con uno de sus dedos limpiar la crema que adornaba una esquina de mis labios causándome un nuevo sonrojo y obligándome a callar.

—Sasuke teme, me dijeron que estabas aquí— dijo un rubio hiperactivo haciendo que Sasuke se alejara de mí.

—Dobe, deja de llamarme así— le contestó al que parecía ser su amigo.

—¿Y ella quién es? ¿Me la presentarás o sólo es para tí?— preguntaba el ojiazul apoyándose sobre la mesa y mirándome con una enorme sonrisa, luego mirando con sorpresa el rostro de su amigo, sin hacer preguntas sobre ello.

—Sakura, él es el dobe de Naruto, sus padres son dueños de este lugar— me dijo a mí y luego se dirigió al rubio —Naruto, ella es Sakura Haruno, está viviendo en casa de Hinata-chan, supongo que algo te habrá contado— le dijo sin mirarlo.

—El pastel estubo delicioso Naruto— le dije.

—Antes teníamos una tienda de ramen, pero por alguna razón, quebramos, así que mi madre se decidió por la repostería que era su fuerte, lástima que no me gustan los dulces— contó Naruto —Bueno, entonces los dejo y ya nos vemos en tu fiesta teme; Sakura-chan, disfruta el pastel— dijo contento y se fué.

—La extraña razón por la que quebraron es porque Naruto es amante del ramen y pues ya te imaginarás; aunque sea como sea, el dobe es un gran amigo, es el mejor y es como un hermano para mí— me decía contento.

—Pero, si quebraron ¿Cómo es que ahora tienen este lugar?— le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Lo que sucedió fué que yo soy socio minoritario de este lugar, mi ganancia sólo es consumir gratis aunque no vengo muy seguido— explicó el Uchiha.

—Ya veo, tú les diste el dinero porque querías ayudarles pero para que no te rechazaran les dijiste esa cosa de ser socio; en verdad tienes un corazoncito— le dije sonriente.

El me miró algo avergonzado, me ofreció su postre y yo lo acepté gustosa intentando no parecer desesperada aunque se reía de mí.

—¿Tú no comerás?— le pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

—Yo no suelo comer dulces, aunque me gusta ver que tú los comas— me respondió.

—El no come dulces querida, y me alegra conocer por fín a la linda novia de Sasuke, soy Kushina Uzumaki— se presentó aquella mujer peliroja, mirando con un gesto de desaprobación el lugar donde había sido golpeado.

—Yo no soy su novia, sólo amigos y me llamo Sakura Haruno— respondí como si me hubieran ofendido.

—Podrías haber callado solamente; ella es la madre de Naruto y Kushina-san, ella sí es la hija de los que en vida fueron sus amigos— le dijo Sasuke.

—¿En serio? Es tan linda— dijo abrazándome cariñosamente, luego me soltó —Tengo que irme a seguir atendiendo, Sakura-chan, fué un gusto conocerte, ven cuando quieras y trae a Sasuke más seguido— dijo marchándose.

Ambos nos retiramos cuando acabé, prometiendo volver por más; después nos subimos al mirador de la Torre de Tokyo, todo se veía hermoso desde allí.

—¿Te gusta la vista?— me preguntó.

—Es fascinante— le contesté —Me hubiese gustado venir aquí junto a mis padres, eso ahora es imposible— en realidad no quería hablar de ellos, pero no sé por qué lo mencioné, aunque luego se puso peor, unas lágrimas ya incontenibles bajaban por mi rostro y él no dudó en abrazarme.

Una hora había pasado desde aquel abrazo, no quería hablar al respecto por lo que estuvimos callados largo rato; ya en el auto y poniéndolo en marcha, él me habló.

—Me gustas, me gustas mucho, no eres como las demás chicas y aunque sólo te conozca unos días nada más, siento como si nos conociéramos de siempre, y quiero conocerte aún más— me confesó y le creí.

—Así como para la música, tampoco fuí hecha para el amor, no estoy preparada para dejar que mi corazón sufra por una separación nuevamente— le dije con nostalgia.

—No te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia, sólo que me dejes conocerte, yo no quiero hacerte daño y no sé cómo probarte que digo la verdad— dijo herido por mis duras palabras.

—Yo no estoy interesada en algo así, lo siento— dije sin más aunque no fuera verdad.

—¿Y en qué estás interesada?— me preguntó indiferente, por lo cual pensé qué decirle y entonces lo ví, ví a Itachi llegando a la puerta de la mansión Hyuuga.

—No es del todo amor, pero me gusta Itachi y saldré con él, estoy segura de que él no me hará daño, es maduro— dije así como si nada bajando del auto que ya se había estacionado y acercándome a Itachi quien nos miraba extrañado, lo abracé y hablé bajito para que él me escuchara —Sígueme la corriente por favor y abrázame— al momento él me abrazó y ambos observamos cómo Sasuke se marchaba en su auto.

—¿Qué está sucediendo Sakura? Me alegra mucho verte pero...— se quedó callado mirándome con curiosidad.

—Es que... le dije a tu hermano que tú me gustabas y que íbamos a salir; lo siento Itachi-kun, sólo quería que dejara de hablarme de amor y esas cosas y bueno te ví a ti— le comenté arrepentida aunque el daño ya estaba hecho.

—Tienes suerte de que no esté saliendo con nadie, yo puedo hacer lo que me pides, igual me gusta fastiadar a mi hermanito— dijo sonriendo y lo raro era que seguíamos abrazados.

—Mañana... ¿Estás libre Itachi-kun? No quisiera que tu hermano me busque, ya no sé qué decirle— dije soltándome suavemente de aquel abrazo.

—Claro, mañana pasaré por tí a las diez de la mañana, le diré a mi tío, venía a verlo a él— recordó asustado por la hora.

Entramos a la casa y yo fuí a mi habitación, no sin antes decirle a Hinata-chan que no cenaría con ellos ya que aún me sentía llena por todo lo que había comido; en la noche no pude dormir, me llegó un mensaje: 'No te creo, pero aún así estoy enojado', eso hizo peor mi noche.

Llegada la mañana, me duché, me vestí con un vestido marrón claro por debajo de las rodillas y una cinta amarilla debajo del busto, encima un sueter abierto amarillo y unas sandalias marrones con el bolso de igual color, en el cabello, esta vez fué suelto con un sombrero blanco y un lazo marrón a un lado. Bajé a desayunar, esperé en la sala oyendo a Hinata tocar el piano, tocaron a la puerta, Itachi entró y nos saludó, luego nos fuimos en su auto.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?— me preguntó cuando pasábamos por las rejas de salida.

—A donde quieras estará bien— le respondí.

—Bien, vamos al zoológico— me dijo —Y... ahora dime ¿Te gusta mi hermano?— me cuestionó con muchas ganas de saber en su voz.

—Es complicado— respondí —Tu hermano... cuando estoy con él siento que puedo ser yo misma y nada más importa pero no quiero acercarme así a nadie, no quiero que me vuelvan a dejar, en verdad es lo que menos quiero— dije cabizbaja y triste porque así me sentía en aquel momento.

—Sakura, te ves realmente linda hoy, ya veo por qué le gustas, y no me refiero a tu aspecto que también está muy lindo— me decía intentando animarme.

Llegamos al zoológico, ingresamos y lo primero que hicimos fué tomarnos un helado de chocolate, me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la sección de los felinos, luego las aves, los lagartos, primates, de granja y muchos más, fué bastante divertido y me distraje de tantos pensamientos tristes y pesimistas; salimos del zoo y fuímos a almorzar, y cuando terminamos me llevó a la playa y nos sentamos un buen rato bajo una sombrilla para luego ver el atardecer.

—¿La pasaste bien hoy?— me preguntó con una linda sonrisa.

—Sí Itachi-kun, muchas gracias por lo de hoy— le dije sinceramente —Si necesitas un favor, no dudes en pedírmelo— le recordé.

—Claro que no Sakura-chan, yo también la pasé muy bien así que cuando quieras volvamos a salir ¿Te parece?— me insistió de tal forma que tuve que asentir.

Vimos el hermoso amanecer, creo que la ceguera que había caído sobre mí dejaba ver un pequeño rayo de luz, creo que podría intentar tener amigos y podría empezar con ella.

Volvimos a casa, Itachi se despidió y también fué a su casa; entré y escuché unas voces, todas de varones, me apresuré a la sala y tres muchachos estaban mirándome ya que yo los distraje de lo que parecía eran unas clases de ajedrez.

—Neji-kun, discúlpame, no quise interrumpirlos, será mejor que me vaya— dije avergonzada.

—No es necesario que te vayas, es más tu casa que mía— me dijo Sasuke volteando su mirada hacia el tablero.

—Sakura-san, él es Shikamaru Nara, y justo ahora nos enseñaba a jugar ajedrez— me lo presentó Neji.

—Aunque es problemático enseñarles a este par, por más que sean inteligentes, confunden la torre con el alfil y el caballo con la torre— dijo el chico Nara bostezando.

—Entonces los dejaré para que continúen y no confundan el rey con la reina— les dije burlona y me dí la vuelta marchándome en dirección a las escaleras sintiendo una fuerte mirada a mis espaldas.

Llegué a aquella puerta y toqué, a los segundos oí un adelante y entré, la habitación de Hinata era igual al mío pero en colores celeste y azul.

—Sakura-chan ¿Necesitas algo?— me preguntó preocupada.

—Quería saber si mañana podríamos salir de compras o algo así, solamente tú y yo— le pregunté nerviosa.

—Me encantaría— me respondió amablemente.

—Gracias Hinata-chan, nos vemos mañana— y le sonreí por primera vez de forma honesta, luego me fuí.

Entré a mi habitación e intenté dormir, sólo habré durado un par de horas, un pequeño ruido me despertó, un nuevo mensaje: 'Lo siento', eso decía, era más de medianoche, ya no pude volver a dormir así que le respondí: 'Guarda tus esfuerzos para la escuela si es que aún estás interesado', se lo envié y decidí dormir.


	5. Capítulo 4:

Capítulo 4:

Terminada la noche, llegó el día y yo ya estaba desayunando junto a la familia Hyuuga, cuando acabamos, la ojiperla mayor y yo nos subimos a un hermoso auto, uno muy fino, digno de una señorita como Hinata, esta vez no pude evitar sentirme celosa, me gustaría aprender a manejar.

—¿A dónde deseas ir Sakura?— me preguntó cuando encendía el auto.

—A donde quieras Hina-chan— respondí con una sonrisa de lado a la cual ya me iba acostumbrando.

—Bien, sujétate fuerte— me contestó sonando seria y conduciendo muy rápido, ni los Uchiha que eran hombres lo hacían así, a lo que a los diez minutos llegamos a un enorme centro comercial; llegamos e ingresamos.

—Ven Sakura, vamos a comprar ropa— dijo la ojiperla y luego vamos a comer un postrecito por ahí— esto último pareció sonrojarla, y si no me equivoco, Sasuke mencionó a Hinata mientras hablaba con Naruto.

—Bien, iremos donde Naruto a comer un delicioso postre— dije con normalidad y observándola de reojo... no debí hacer eso, se puso completamente roja y casi se desmaya, por lo que tuve que sostenerla; y en verdad no me imagino qué hubiese sucedido si Hinata hubiera estado manejando.

Después de varios minutos en que disfrutábamos de deliciosos sabores de helados, Hina-chan me contó de Naruto y su compromiso con él, además de todo el esfuerzo que le demandó al pobre para ser reconocido por el tío Hiashi.

Cuando terminamos de comprar ropa y accesorios más de mi estilo, nos fuimos a almorzar sushi, y en un momento en el cual me dirigí al tocador, envié un mensaje pidiéndole a Sasuke que por favor fuese donde Naruto sólo si estaba libre, que si no llamaría a su hermano, entonces me llegó un mensaje: 'Estoy libre, nos vemos allá'; salí del tocador y ella y yo conversamos un poco más, al menos ya sé lo que sucedió con la difunta Sra. Hyuuga.

Llegamos donde Naruto y Sasuke estaba con un café en la mano y discutiendo algo con el rubio, lo único que logré oír fue: Dobe, teme, dobe, teme y así sucesivamente hasta que se percataron de nuestra presencia.

—Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan— dijeron ambos chicos.

—Na..Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun— decía muy sonrojada y haciendo circulitos con sus dedos índices.

—Bueno, Sasuke-kun, me faltó comprar unas cosas ¿Podrías llevarme?— le pedí para dejar a los tortolitos un rato a solas.

—Por supuesto vamos, el dobe se encargará de Hinata y me llamará cuando debamos regresar— me contestó amablemente.

—Cualquier cosa me llamas Hina-chan, y volveré por tí, así que diviértete mucho; nos vemos Naruto— les dije y salí seguida de Sasuke hacia su bello auto.

Íbamos en silencio, él me llevaba nuevamente al centro comercial; creo que no fue buena idea llamarlo a él, Sasuke aún me ponía nerviosa en cuanto a lo que hablamos hace dos días, sólo esperaba que no tocara el tema y así todo estaría bien.

—Ya llegamos, puedo esperarte en el auto si deseas— me dijo serio mientras entrábamos al estacionamiento y paraba.

—¿Sigues enojado? Pues no deberías ¿Qué derecho tienes sobre mí para enojarte por una cita?— dije cruzando los brazos y bajándome del auto.

Caminé en dirección al ascensor, y casi al llegar alguien se inclinó hacia mi oído por detrás, pude sentir su aroma y su dulce aliento.

—Iré contigo— susurró, palabras que erizaron mi piel.

No pude decir nada ante ello, sólo caminamos juntos hasta llegar al piso de tiendas de ropa interior, fue un tanto vergonzoso, no creí que resultara así, él me miró rascándose la mejilla con uno de sus dedos.

—¿Aquí es?— me preguntó nervioso.

—Si no quieres entrar, puedes quedarte afuera o puedes ir a hacer lo que quieras— le contesté de tal forma haciéndole entender que no le iba a rogar.

—Entraré, esto no me lo pienso perder ¿Modelarás para mí verdad?— me preguntaba pícaramente mientras ingresaba a la tienda a la cual estábamos observando.

—Sasuke pervertido— le dije cuando iba detrás de él.

Ya adentro, busqué ropa interior más conservadora que la que había en mi armario; había cogido unas tangas con dibujitos en el trasero y unos sujetadores sin aumentadores, así me gustaban, se sentían más como yo, pero cuando pensaba pagarlas, él se apresuró a hacerlo y yo solo me quedé muda y congelada.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo— le dije cuando salíamos de la tienda e íbamos a comer unas donas que se me habían antojado las cuales yo invitaría.

—Soy un caballero— me dijo sonriendo de lado y cargando mis bolsas.

—¡Pervertido, se dice pervertido!— le repetí frustrada y con ganas de ver la cara que ponía y al parecer no fue una de ofendido, mis palabras fueron como caramelos para un niño.

—Aquí es, siéntate, yo iré a pedir— me dijo acercándose al mostrador, y luego volvía para sentarse a mi lado.

—Yo pagaré esta vez— le recalqué para que se abstuviera de hacerlo.

—Claro, claro— me dijo despreocupado mientras un empleado nos dejaba las donas y unas bebidas —Ahora come que frías no son ricas—

—Eso dices pero tú no los comes— le recordé con una ceja levantada —Sólo las comeré si tú también lo haces—

Me miró divertido y cogió una dona, la cual parecía ser la de menos dulce, y pues le dió un gran mordisco; empecé a comer sin mirarlo más, además bebí con mucho gusto mi malteada de chocolate esperando que Naruto o Hinata llamaran.

—Vamos al cine, ya le avisé al dobe— me dijo levantándose de la mesa.

—¿Acaso crees que la cita la tenemos nosotros? Por otra parte tengo que pagar primero— dije tomando mi bolso para sacar dinero, pero él me quitó mi bolso.

—Eso ya está cancelado, así que ahora vamos al cine— me dijo tomando mi mano; pude ver cómo las personas susurraban cuando nos miraban, y habían chicas suspirando por él o poniendo feas caras para mí.

Una película de terror, Sasuke compró los boletos, las palomitas y las bebidas; mientras veíamos la película, hubieron partes realmente aterradoras que me hicieron gritar y cerrar los ojos, ante esto él puso sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, ¡Que aprovechado es!

Acabó la película, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, al auto de aquel Uchiha que empezaba a sacarme de mis casillas; entramos al auto y salimos de aquel lugar.

—Te daré diez mil yenes por un pensamiento tuyo— me dijo al verme en mi mundo, en el cual recordaba los tiempos junto a mis padres.

—Idiota— le dije volteando hacia la ventana de mi lado —Mis pensamientos no tienen precio alguno—

—Entonces dímelos gratis— me dijo seductoramente —Yo te escucharé siempre que quieras— lo miré dudosa pero luego suspiré.

—Pensaba en mis padres, ellos eran mis amigos, y cada tiempo libre del trabajo era tiempo en familia, ellos parecían niños casi siempre, eran amables y divertidos, y los extraño demasiado— dije ocultando mis ojos con mi cabello para que él no me viera llorar por segunda vez.

El se detuvo a un costado de la autopista, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos, tomó gentilmente mi rostro con su mano izquierda levantándolo hasta quedar sus ojos negros frente a los míos, y tomando el pañuelo que tenía en la otra mano secaba mis lágrimas con delicadeza.

¿Cómo podría cualquier mujer no rendirse ante tales encantos? Él era muy guapo, su cabello y sus ojos tan seductores, su aroma y su cuerpo, todo perfecto, aun siendo un tanto egoísta y arrogante, de verdad tenía sentimientos muy agradables; que bueno que no pienso ser como cualquier mujer.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? Deja de preocuparte por estupideces— le pedí de esta manera soltándome de él, y es que mientras más se acercan a uno, más difícil es aceptar cuando se van.

—Regresó el caparazón de Sakura— me dijo algo enojado, poniéndose de nuevo el cinturón y manejando para volver donde Hinata.

Una vez que llegamos, Sasuke cogió mis bolsas de compras y también mi bolso entregándome todo lo cual no era mucho.

Cogí el celular y llamé a Hinata diciéndole que la esperaría afuera pero que se tomara su tiempo, saqué un cigarrillo y lo encendí mientras Sasuke subía a su auto. Me habré fumado unos tres cigarrillos hasta que Hinata salió sonrojada de aquel lugar.

—Hina-chan ya vámonos— le dije, y ella al acercarse a mí se puso un poco seria —Sí, he estado fumando, lo hago de vez en cuando, me relaja cuando estoy nerviosa o enojada—

—¿Y estás nerviosa o enojada?— me preguntaba ya subiendo a su auto mientras yo terminaba de poner mis bolsas en el asiento de atrás.

—No lo sé, tu primo suele cabrearme— respondí cuando me sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Te gusta mi primo no es así?— preguntó poniendo en marcha el auto.

—¿Cómo podría gustarme alguien a quien apenas conozco?— contestar con otra pregunta, que inteligente de mi parte.

—¿Amor a primera vista?— ella también es lista.

—Por supuesto que no, y si te dijera qué sucedió a la primera vista, no me creerías— respondí con naturalidad, aunque fué algo tonto.

—¿Y qué sucedió? ¿No fue sólo un almuerzo?— interrogó contrariada.

—Sí, tienes razón, fue sólo eso— contesté para despistarla, no quise que pensara mal de su primito.

—Digas lo que digas, a mí me parece que te gusta, y mucho; Naruto también pudo notarlo de parte de Sasuke, y es que nunca lo hemos visto entusiasmado con ninguna chica antes— decía la ojiperla y a la vez me entregaba un pequeño paquete —Es un postre, Naruto-kun dijo que te gustaba—

—Le agradeces cuando lo vuelvas a ver— dije terminando la conversación y para comerme mi postrecito tres leches.

Unos minutos después, llegamos a casa, me eché un poco de colonia para que no notaran que había fumado y entramos, los empleados llevarían nuestras compras luego; agradecí a Hinata por todo, y le pedí que no siguiera pensando que Sasuke y yo seremos algo, me metí a mi habitación y me quedé dormida.

Casi pasó una semana desde la última vez que hablé o ví a Sasuke, ni siquiera algún mensaje, no sé si empecé a extrañarlo; había salido un par de veces más con Itachi, quien me decía que Sasuke últimamente había estado más enojado de lo normal y paraba encerrado en su habitación. Yo ya no me había acercado a la piscina por temor de encontrármelo.

Dos días antes de empezar la escuela, Hanabi-chan había tocado a mi puerta y cuando abrí, me entregó un sobre azul; lo abrí y lo leí: 'Sakura, perdona que recién te lo pida, pero hoy es mi fiesta de cumpleaños en la piscina y sería genial que vinieras. Te espero a las 3.00 pm. Sasuke Uchiha'. Faltaban cuatro horas para las tres, era su cumpleaños y no tenía ningún obsequio; me decidí por ir a la fiesta y pedí a Darui (el chofer) que me llevara al centro comercial ¿Qué podría regalarle a un chico rico? Fui a una librería y compré un libro que me había gustado mucho a los doce años, desde entonces lo he leído más de quince veces "Orgullo y prejuicio". Compré un nuevo traje de baño, era un bikini celeste arriba y azul abajo, con un vestido negro, delgado y traslúcido.

Ya de regreso, me vestía rápidamente, mi bikini, mi vestido, unas sandalias negras, una cola alta en el cabello, labial rosa, un bolso azul con flores celestes y dentro de éste una toalla, el libro ya envuelto y un sobre celeste que yo preparé para él; me unté protector solar por cada lugar al cual pude llegar, la espalda no se pudo; me miré en un espejo de cuerpo entero y al parecer me veía bien, salí con un sombrero de paja fucsia y como ya era hora, me dirigí caminando hacia la piscina, me tomó diez minutos llegar. Hinata ya se había adelantado junto a Neji.

—¡Sakura!— gritaba Ino emocionada al verme —Te ves muy bien— me dijo llegando a mi lado para luego acompañarme a la fiesta.

—Tú también luces muy bien Ino— en verdad creo que se veía mejor que yo, pude notar al menos que sus pechos eran más grandes que los míos.

—Vamos a buscar a Sasuke-kun— me dijo jalándome hasta que llegamos donde un grupo de chicos que se carcajeaban de todo lo que hablaban; Ino aclaró su garganta para que nos prestaran atención —Bueno Sakura, te dejo— me decía al oído mientras todos nos miraban, luego se marchó abandonándome a mi suerte.


	6. Capítulo 5:

Capítulo 5:

Me sentía completamente avergonzada, esa Ino se esfumó como el humo y yo solita haciendo el ridículo.

—Así que viniste —oí su voz aunque a primera vista no lo ví.

—Tú me invitaste —dije seria, y ahí lo ví cuando se levantaba de su asiento con una bebida en mano y se abría paso entre sus amigos acercándose a mí enarcando una ceja.

—Yo no recuerdo haberte invitado —me dijo muy despacio cuando se inclinó a mi oído.

Sentí que me ponía completamente roja, pero era de cólera y de vergüenza, sólo quería largarme de allí.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —dije cabizbaja y dándome media vuelta para regresar a casa, aunque su agarre sobre mi muñeca me detuvo.

—Perdona, no te estaba echando, es sólo que en verdad no te envié ninguna invitación, aún no se me pasa el enojo y suelo ser muy orgulloso, pero puedes quedarte si deseas —me habló con una encantadora sonrisa.

—No soy de las que van donde no son bienvenidas —dije ahora enojada y resentida, era obvio que alguien se hizo pasar por Sasuke para invitarme.

—No te hagas de rogar, te ves muy linda... ¡Kiba! —gritó esto último mirando en dirección a sus amigos y uno de estos se puso a su lado mientras que una peliroja abrazó por detrás a Sasuke y me miraba fijamente—, aprovecha ahora —pude ver que era el amigo con el que se peleó la otra vez.

—Sakura-san, perdón por ofenderte y faltarte el respeto esa vez, no volverá a suceder —decía el castaño muy avergonzado y rascándose la cabeza.

—No hay problema, además yo no oí nada, sólo ví un golpe bien merecido a tu amiguito —cuando dije esto, Sasuke me miró enfadado y sus amigos empezaron a reírse—. Adiós —y esta vez no dejé que me agarrara dirigiéndome al camino de cerezos.

—Espera Sakura-chan —gritaba un rubio hiperactivo, así que ya más lejos de aquel ruido festivo, me detuve para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

—¿Qué sucede Naruto? —le pregunté un tanto amable y calmada, él no tenía culpa de nada.

—Es que no entiendo por qué te vas ¿Ese teme te dijo algo malo, te ofendió? Te juro que si es así lo golpearé —ese Naruto, por alguna extraña razón me caía tan bien.

—No es eso Naruto, es que al parecer no fuí invitada aunque Hanabi me entregó esto hoy —le contesté sacando el sobre azul y entregándoselo, él lo abrió.

—Esta no es la letra del teme —decía riéndose—, pero sí sé a quien le pertenece y Hanabi es su prima favorita, me refiero a Itachi, supongo que al ver que el teme no se atrevía a invitarte, lo hizo él

—Ese Itachi me las va a pagar —dije enojada.

—El teme sí quería invitarte, pero es muy orgulloso para... —fué interrumpido.

—Dobe, como siempre hablando de más, ve a buscar a Hinata antes de que alguien se te adelante a bailar con ella —ordenó al rubio y éste se fué sonriente—. No entiendo cómo es que se intercambiaron los papeles, ahora tú estás enojada y ¿Yo debo disculparme?

—Eres un... —me calló con un beso, fué tierno pero tuve que apartarlo— ¿Qué crees qué haces? ¿Acaso no tienes novia?

—¿Novia? —se empezó a reír a carcajadas— Yo no tengo novia aún.

—¿Y esa peliroja? —pregunté.

—¿Te refieres a Karín? Ella es mi amiga y tiene novio, además quiso ver quién fué la causante de una pelea entre amigos —me explicó mientras se apoyaba en un árbol—. El dobe tenía razón, y como no me atreví a invitarte, le pedí a Itachi que lo hiciera por mí ya que te hablabas más con él, no que se hiciera pasar por mí ese baka.

—Como sea, esto es para tí —dije sacando un paquete de mi bolso y entregándoselo sonrojada.

El lo tomó y lo abrió, me miró extrañado y luego me sonrió, se acercó nuevamente a mí y me abrazó muy fuerte; por qué me hacía sufrir de esta manera, estaba sin camiseta y no dudé en corresponderle, solamente por ser su cumpleaños.

—Por alguna razón siento que este libro nos define Srta. Elizabeth Bennet, y supongo que yo seré el Sr. Darcy, aunque yo soy más guapo —me dijo cuando nos soltamos.

—Arrogante, si ya lo leíste puedes devolvérmelo —le dije extendiendo mi mano sin mirarlo.

—No lo haré, es cierto que ya lo leí aunque sólo una vez por la escuela, pero esta vez lo haré muchas más ya que tú me lo obsequiaste —parecía un niño que no quiere que le quiten un juguete.

—Esto también es para tí —dije aún más avergonzada que antes extendiéndole el sobre celeste que había preparado antes.

—¿Será una carta de amor? —preguntó ansioso abriéndolo y leyendo— Creo que es el mejor regalo que he recibido en mucho tiempo, que pena que tenga vencimiento

—Sólo vale un día, así que piensa bien en lo que quieres que hagamos —no debí haber dicho aquello.

—Ya sé que es lo que haremos, no necesito pensarlo mucho —esa mirada pervertida no me gustó— de todas maneras, ven a la fiesta, no te fastidiaré mucho, y mañana cobraré mi bono.

Ambos volvimos a la fiesta y Sasuke me presentó a sus amigos: Empezando por Karín quien estaba al lado de su novio Suigetsu, los dos eran muy divertidos y me cayeron bien, Kiba quien nuevamente se disculpó conmigo, Juugo un chico muy musculoso, Gaara quien no estaba nada mal, Shino muy callado y Lee un chico con mucha ansiedad, Shikamaru y Neji ya los conocía, Temari era novia de Shikamaru y hermana de Gaara; luego se me acercó Itachi quien me invitó a bailar, se notaban los celos de Sasuke, pero cumplió en no molestarme mucho, por mi lado Itachi se disculpó por el malentendido con la invitación ya que solamente intentaba ayudar.

Conocí también a los amigos de Itachi: Sasori, Deidara, Yahiko, Konan, Tobi, Hidan y Nagato. Más tarde hicimos carreras en la piscina, y sólo una no pude ganar, Itachi era muy bueno; poco a poco se hacía tarde y algunos ya iban retirándose, yo de tanto nadar me quedé dormida en una de las sillas y después no supe más.

Cuando desperté, todavía estaba oscuro, no reconocía aquella habitación, estaba echada sobre una cama y al parecer no estaba sola, lo peor era que seguía en bikini, me levanté, pero me jalaron nuevamente hacia la cama.

—No te vayas, déjame dormir a tu lado —esa voz, hasta en sus peores días podría reconocerla.

—El tío se enojará —dije.

—No te preocupes, ya lo llamé, le dije que te habías quedado dormida y no quería despertarte —me explicó volviendo a dormirse, pero esta vez rodeándome con uno de sus brazos para no dejarme ir.

Me dormí a su lado, no pude evitarlo, tenía sueño y además se sentía muy bien y tan cálido, creo que quiero que esta noche no acabe, quiero que él se quede junto a mí.

Los rayos del sol no tardaron en aparecer a través de los ventanales de aquella casa, no quise hacerles caso por más de una hora, pero luego ya era imposible, yo me encontraba entre sus brazos, él me abrazaba por detrás.

—¿Estás despierta? —como no estarlo, podía sentir a su amiguito rozando mi trasero.

—Sí, y ya me voy —dije intentando inútilmente separarme de él.

—No te irás, hoy tendré mi bono contando desde ahora, así que vence mañana a las nueve —me ordenó—, le diré al tío que pasarás el día en mi casa y mañana yo te llevaré a la escuela.

—Tú crees que con llamadas puedes arreglar todo, pero no es así —le dije molesta, aunque no podía refutar mucho ya que tenía que cumplir con lo que decía aquel bono: 'Haré lo que quieras contigo por un día menos sexo... caduca en una semana'.

—Prefiero no fastidiar al tío con mi presencia, pero si quieres puedo ir a hablarle —me dijo tranquilo y soltándome, yo me volteé a mirarlo.

—Vamos a tu casa entonces, luego lo llamas y le dices que fuí porque quería hablar de algunas cosas con tu mamá, aunque necesito ropa antes, no puedo ir así —le expliqué calmadamente y de cierta forma sí quería hablar con su madre.

—Está bien, pero mis padres llegarán a las seis de la tarde, sólo estará Itachi y luego se marchará —esa sonrisa pervertida.

Lo miré haciéndole saber que no caería en su jueguito, busqué mi vestido y mis sandalias, me los puse, luego agarré mi bolso que estaba en el piso, arreglé mi cabello lo más que pude y lavé mi rostro en el baño; esperé a que él estuviese listo y fuímos por el camino de cerezos hasta su enorme casa. Entramos y me hizo subir a la habitación de su madre, abrió su enorme ropero y me dijo que podría tomar un baño y cualquier ropa que quisiera, él haría lo mismo y nos encontraríamos en la sala.

Me quité mis ropas y entré al baño, fué delicioso, después salí con una pequeña toalla, cuando me la estaba quitando, Itachi entró preguntando por su madre, pero al verme, se sonrojó, dijo mi nombre sorprendido y se fué, sentí mis mejillas encenderse a mil, pudo ver mis pechos, a menos que se hubiese vuelto ciego, ahora sería difícil verlo de nuevo, espero no cruzármelo. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude con un vestido verde jade de tiras y unas sandalias iguales, y salí de la habitación.

—Te ves muy bien —me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí, ese Itachi, cómo se atreve a asustarme de esa manera, él estaba apoyado en la pared de enfrente—. Siento mucho haber entrado sin preguntar, pensé que mi madre había llegado —se excusó.

—No te preocupes —traté de sonar normal, sentí que estaba sonrojada nuevamente, él me comía con la mirada.

Ese Uchiha comenzaba a ponerme los nervios de punta, se acercaba serio hacia mí, y me acorraló contra la pared con sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, yo no quería mirarlo, pero él era tan ¿sexy? sí, eso, los hermanos Uchiha competían por el título; él levantó mi barbilla con una de sus manos, y acercaba su rostro al mío acortando la distancia que quedaba entre nosotros.

—Son hermosos —me dijo en un susurro y creo que ya no podía sonrojarme más de lo que ya estaba, sabía que se refería a mis pechos—. No sé cómo pude contenerme todo este tiempo —era un hecho que ya no volvería a salir con él.

Se acercaba más y más, parecía que nunca llegaría, y a la vez, que faltaba tan poco, su aliento mentado rozaba con mis labios, se sentía tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo.

—¡Sakura! —Itachi me soltó al oír mi nombre— Me preguntaba por qué demorabas y me imaginaba algo así —dijo enojado.

—Descuida hermanito, ella es tuya, sólo estaba bromeando —comentó muy tranquilo alejándose del lugar.

Sasuke me tomó de la mano y me llevó escaleras abajo hasta el gran comedor donde el desayuno ya estaba servido para ambos, yo aún no procesaba todo lo ocurrido ¿De verdad esta bromeando nada más?, por una parte me alegró, pero por otra, me sentí fatal al ser objeto de su tonta broma. Sasuke no me miraba, comía tratando quizás de olvidarse de lo casi sucedido, aunque no pudo más y empezó con sus preguntas.

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó con calma mirándome por fin—, ni siquiera has tocado tu comida.

—Por supuesto que no —respondí—, eres un tonto.

—Parecía que querías que él te besara —decía limpiándose las manos con una servilleta.

—No es eso, tú y tu hermano son unos pervertidos —dije mirando hacia un lado—, entró a la habitación de tu madre cuando me quitaba la toalla, luego se fué, y cuando salí, él se encontraba allí, se disculpó, pero después... ¡Lo último que quería era encontrármelo! Estaba asustada y por eso no hice nada, soy una tonta —dije bajando la cabeza de pena, no me dí cuenta cuándo se levantó de su lugar ya que sentí sus brazos alrededor mio.

—No dejaré que vuelva a suceder, yo te protegeré —me aseguró y dos lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, aunque él no las notó.

Después de aquello, Itachi ya se había marchado y yo estaba haciendo lo que Sasuke quería, me encontraba en su habitación, en el mismo sillón que él, jugando con su consola de play station 3, nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho, yo ganaba a veces y él no admitía sus derrotas, pero así suelen ser lo hombres; pasamos horas allí, nos trajeron el almuerzo a la habitación como si de un hotel se tratara, luego jugamos a las cartas, monopolio y otras cosas más que me agotaron.

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, nos dispusimos a conversar, él me contó que una vez en la escuela secundaria, cuando recién ingresó, los que eran sus amigos ahora le habían hecho una cruel broma lo cual terminó con él desnudo delante de todos los alumnos, gracias a ello se volvió popular con las chicas y algunos chicos raritos, los hombres lo respetaron por no avergonzarse por ello, y los bromistas sufrieron su cruel venganza, y junto a ella tuvieron que servirlo durante un mes, luego de ello se convirtieron en sus mejores amigos.

Yo le conté sobre lo que viví luego de la muerte de mis padres, las personas que conocí y los malos hábitos que adquirí, el horrible trabajo que tomé y además de todo, cuando llegué a Tokyo, el pervertido con quien me topé.

—En verdad lo siento Sakura, aunque no lo creas, cada día me arrepiento de eso —me dijo abrazándome tiernamente, ya no pude aguantarlo más.

—Bésame, porque si no lo haces lo haré yo —él me miró extrañado y serio, pero no hacía lo que yo le había pedido.

—¿Te das cuenta que quieres que lo haga en mi habitación estando solos? ¿Y a qué viene eso? ¿Estás segura? —me interrogó sin ningún rasgo pervertido, pero antes que siguiera preguntando, lo jalé de la camisa y lo callé con un beso, esta vez era mi turno.

Sasuke no me rechazó, me pegó más hacia él y pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura, con el otro acariciaba mi rostro, me levantó en sus brazos y me recostó en su cama, yo quería estar con él, me levantaba el vestido mientras subía su mano por mi muslo, me besaba suavemente el cuello y un par de gemidos salieron de mí, nunca había sentido algo así en mi corta vida, todo iba bien, hasta que llamaron a la puerta y él se detuvo.

—Sasuke cariño, ya llegamos —me bajé de la cama rápidamente y me acomodé el cabello y el vestido—, me dijeron que Sakura está aquí, tomaremos el té en un momento, así que bajen —quién podía negarse ante tal angelical voz.

—Ya vamos mamá —respondió éste.

Me puse las sandalias, y él me abrazó por detrás besando mi espalda y luego mi cuello nuevamente.

—Mi madre es una aguafiestas —gruñó.

—Ya será otro día le dije, otro día que se me venga en gana; vamos —lo que le dije al parecer no le gustó, se arregló un poco y bajamos a tomar el té.


	7. Capítulo 6:

Capítulo 6:

Caminaba acompañada de Sasuke hacia la sala donde Mikoto nos esperaba con una agradable sonrisa, que tuve que corresponder de forma un tanto resignada, no podía fingir ante tales personas, realmente se mostraban sinceras y parecían preocuparse por mí.

—¡Buenas noches Mikoto-san! —supuse que no le gustaba que la llamaran por su apellido—, Ya estaba por venir a visitarte, perdón por la demora.

—No te preocupes, yo debí invitarte, pero he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente; toma asiento por favor—. dijo amablemante y yo me senté.

—¡Hola madre!— Sasuke se acercó a Mikoto y besó su mejilla, luego se sentó a mi lado y se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos.

—¿Te sucede algo querido?— preguntó la pelinegra a su hijo.

—No es nada, fuí rechazado, es todo— dijo sin abrir los ojos.

Mikoto empezó a reír, parecía que se burlaba, y Sasuke se frustraba más pero calladito en su lugar, era un poco gracioso verlos.

—Eso nunca lo había oído, tú nunca te habías declarado a nadie, más bien creo que ellas se te lanzan, pero me alegra que alguien no sea tan fácil como las otras y, es bueno ser rechazado de vez en cuando— decía con ternura cuando dejó de reír.

—Madre, te amo pero eso no era necesario, ahora Sakura tendrá un mal concepto sobre mí —contestó tranquilo pero con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas que lo hacía lucir tierno.

Mikoto le sonreía dulcemente y yo me divertía viéndolo como un niñito que necesitaba los mimos de su mamita; una de las tantas sirvientas se acercó dejando unas tazas de té y unos deliciosos postres... creo que ví el que me gustaba, se me hizo agua a la boca, eran los postres preparados por la mamá de Naruto.

Bebíamos nuestro té y disfrutábamos aquellos postres mientras conversábamos, ella me contaba de cuando conoció a mis padres en la escuela primaria y cómo mi madre y ella se hicieron mejores amigas, además de que mi madre había estado enamorada de Fugaku, pero fué pasajero, y ya en la preparatoria se decidió por mi padre quien la había amado desde niños, él había luchado por su amor hasta que fué correspondido. Esas historias me dieron nostalgia, ya hace dos meses más o menos ellos murieron y me dejaron sola, aún me siento así muchas veces; sentí cómo Sasuke me miraba de reojo, estaba segura que de alguna forma estaba preocupado por mí.

—¡Hmp! ¿Madre por qué no le cuentas sobre la habitación?— sugirió él a mi parecer intentando cambiar un poco el tema.

—¡Oh claro! Sakura-chan, acompáñame por favor —me invitó, yo la seguí saliendo de la sala y subiendo las escaleras, justo hasta al frente de la habitación de Sasuke—. Llegamos, esta es tu habitación.

Entramos y me dí cuenta que era una copia de la habitación que tengo en casa de Hinata, la señora Uchiha sonreía de emoción y yo estaba muda, y sólo pensaba que había algo de locura en todo ello; Sasuke había subido con nosotras, pero se había metido a su dormitorio sin decir nada.

—Esta habitación también fué preparada para tí, sé que mi ropa te queda muy bien, pero aquí hallarás ropa más juvenil; desde un principio quise que te quedaras en mi casa, siempre deseé una hija, aunque se lo cedí a Hiashi por Hinata, para que le hicieras compañía, sé que le hace falta su madre, a veces viene a pedirme consejos o a conversar simplemente, por eso ella te necesita más, pero cuando quieras no dudes en quedarte o en hablar conmigo y salir por ahí; compláceme de vez en cuando— me abrazó suavemente, todo ello sonaba triste, era una buena mujer.

—Muchas gracias Mikoto-san— fué todo lo que pude decir.

Una hora después estábamos cenando, no hablamos mucho, el señor Uchiha e Itachi no llegaron en todo el tiempo que estuvimos cenando, y cuando terminamos, me dirigí a "mi habitación" donde ya tenía el uniforme para la escuela y todo lo necesario, me puse una pijama de dos piezas cortas para ya dormirme, pero entonces, me senté un momento en una silla, tenía ganas de soltar aquellas lágrimas que contuve delante de Mikoto, nadie me vería, así que lo hice, seguía reprochándoles por haberme abandonado, y a la vez les agradecía por haber tenido tan buenos amigos. Tocaron a la puerta, no quería abrir y que vieran mi rostro empapado en lágrimas, esperé un momento, mi celular sonó, lo cogí, era él, 'ábreme' decía; Sasuke me confundía, no me avergonzaba ante él si me veía llorar, podía ser yo misma junto a él; limpié mis lágrimas lo mejor que pude y abrí.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó desde la puerta y examinándome con la mirada—. Mi madre suele ser un poco entrometida, pero lo hace con buena intención.

—Estoy bien —dije, y traté de sonar tranquila, pero mi voz sonó quebrada; él me tomó de la mano, cerró mi habitación, y sin decir nada más, me llevó hasta la suya.

Ya ahí, cerró la puerta tras sí, y me abrazó, dejó que terminara de llorar sobre su pecho y es lo último que recuerdo, al parecer me quedé dormida, y nuevamente él a mi lado, tenía sed y me levanté para ir a beber algo a la cocina, abrí la puerta.

—Tienes que volver —me dijo medio dormido.

—Ya vuelvo, iré por agua —susurré y salí de allí.

Bajé las escaleras y después de unos minutos llegué a la cocina, estaba semi iluminada, abrí el refrigerador y saqué una botella de agua, cerré la refri y casi me muero del susto, Itachi estaba ahí parado esperando por algo.

—¿Te asusté? —preguntó como si no fuese obvio.

—Ya me voy —le dije esquivándolo para salir de la cocina, pero él me detuvo poniéndose en frente de mí.

—Me gustas, me gustas mucho —confesó.

—Yo... yo lo siento Itachi, no puedo corresponderte—contesté y salí lo más rápido que pude de allí, subí y entré nuevamente a la habitación de Sasuke.

—Sasuke-kun, despierta —dije zarandeándolo y sentándome a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa Sakura? —me preguntó bostezando y sentándose, me quitó mi botella y bebió un poco, luego la dejó en la mesa de noche.

—Quiero que hagas algo por mí, quiero que finjamos ser novios, sólo si aceptas —él se sorprendió—. Quiero que alguien en especial desista de mí.

—¿Y qué gano yo? Si te haces pasar por mi novia, será en todo lugar —dijo contento—. Aunque todo tiene su pro y su contra, quizás termines enamorándote de mí y para cuando eso pase, podría ser demasiado tarde.

—Eres demasiado tétrico —respondí seria— Y sí fingiremos delante de todos... ¿Qué quieres a cambio?.

El me contestó pero con un acto, me besó, fué un beso dulce, se acercó a mi oído y me susurró: 'Te quiero a ti', enrojecí completamente, no contesté, creo que él lo tomó como un 'El que calla otorga', así que sus besos fueron a mi cuello, luego dijo algo más 'Eres la primera chica que duerme en mi habitación, ¡Ah! Nadie nos oirá, es a prueba de ruidos'; Sasuke solía ser muy directo a veces y eso me gustaba, por otro lado, entregarme a él, esa tarde pensaba hacerlo, que suceda ahora no hace diferencia.

—Seré gentil, lo prometo —me dijo serio mirándome al rostro— Te deseo Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun, yo nun... nunca lo he hecho antes— confesé avergonzada.

—Eso es lo que más me hace desearte, tu inocencia —eso me dijo, y sonó muy tierno.

Era un nuevo día, ya no era la inocente Sakura; me escapé de entre sus brazos, me puse la pijama y entré a mi nueva habitación, fuí al baño y me duché, me vestí para la escuela, faltaba poco para irnos y no sabía si Sasuke ya habría despertado, le llamé a su celular, y cuando contestó, sólo dije: 'Escuela, desayuno, apúrate'. Bajé al comedor con mis cosas, Sasuke ya estaba ahí y me sonrió al verme.

—¡Buenos días Mikoto-san, Sasuke-kun! —saludé, y no tengo idea de por qué me comportaba como una chica enamorada y tímida, así no era yo.

—Espero que hayas descansado bien Sakura-chan, el uniforme te queda perfecto —me dijo contenta.

—Yo también espero que hayas descansado bien Sakura —eso sonó con doble sentido, pero claro, sólo yo sabía el significado de sus palabras.

—Descansé muy bien, gracias —dije a ambos tomando asiento.

—Madre ¿Qué dirías si saliera con Sakura? —preguntó él sin vergüenza alguna.

—¿Están saliendo? —otra Uchiha que iba al punto.

—No, claro que no, él sólo bromea —me adelanté en contestar y lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Sólo fastidiaba a la molestia— contestó él.

—Bueno, terminen pronto que llegarán tarde a su primer día, menos mal que Itachi hoy no tiene que ir a la universidad, así tendré un poco de compañía —comentó la pelinegra.

Al escuchar el nombre de Itachi, salté del susto, y creo que Sasuke lo notó. Terminamos de desayunar y salimos hacia el auto de 'mi novio', ví la cabeza de Itachi asomarse por una ventana, por lo que me abracé de Sasuke y lo besé, segundos después, Itachi ya no estaba. Entramos al auto y arrancó, Sasuke rompió el silencio.

—¿Delante de mamá no, pero afuera sí? —me preguntó sin perder la concentración al manejar.

—Tu mamá... no podría engañarla —contesté cabizbaja.

—¿Y qué sucede con Itachi? ¿te hizo o dijo algo indebido? —ya parecía un interrogatorio.

—No es grave, sólo hay que fingir —dije sin pensar.

—Entonces es por él —afirmó—. No dejaré que te haga nada.

No volvimos a hablar hasta que llegamos a la escuela, me tomó de la mano y me guió al salón de clases, todas las chicas con las que nos cruzamos, nos quedaban viendo.

—Sakura-chan —gritaba un rubio ojiazul— Teme... ¿Por qué están tomados de la mano?.

—Ahora es mi novia —aclaró con una media sonrisa.

—¿Por qué Sakura-chan? —me preguntaba sufrido— El teme no te conviene, hay mejores que él para una chica tan linda como tú.

—No ayudes dobe —dijo enojado y se sentó en un pupitre del fondo, yo me senté a su lado luego de saludar a Naruto y brindarle una sonrisa.

Todos los alumnos restantes empezaron a llegar, ví pasar por ahí a: Temari, Neji, Ten Ten, Juugo y Lee, quienes iban un año más que yo, los demás: Ino, Hinata, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Karin y Suigetsu, estaban en nuestro salón, y otros más que aún ni conocía, pero los otros al parecer sí. Nuestra primera clase, comunicación, un profesor llamado Ibiki la impartía, muy estricto aunque parecía preocuparse por los demás, la segunda clase, matemáticas, profesora Anko, linda pero se enoja fácilmente, tercera clase, inglés, profesor Kakashi, qué puedo decir... guapo, pero muy impuntual.

Llegó la hora de descanso, Sasuke me llevó a la cafetería, nos sentamos a comer, él me observaba, y tuve que encararlo.

—Deja ya de mirarme así ¿Sucede algo? —pregunté.

—Me encantó lo de anoche —soltó sin más y empezó a comer.

—A mí también —admití con timidez sin levantar mucho la voz, él me oyó y sonrió—, pero no hablemos de eso ahora.

Estaba todo tranquilo hasta que se oyó una horda de voces chillonas , seguidas por carcajadas varoniles y sonrisas amigables de mis compañeras; todos venían hacia nuestra mesa.

—¿Es eso cierto Sasuke-sama? —preguntó una muchacha que parecía liderar algún tipo de club, peliblanca de ojos marrones— ¿Ella es su novia?

Ella me señalaba esperando alguna respuesta, todos los presentes nos miraban con curiosidad, ¿Cómo que Sasuke-sama? eso se oía tonto, y él se veía fastidiado, por otro lado, yo tenía ganas de largarme de ahí, pero Sasuke me miró divertido.

—¿Y qué si lo es? —preguntó levantándose y cogiendo mi mano para irnos.

—¿Entonces es cierto Sasukito? —le preguntó Karín mientras sonreía y acomodaba sus anteojos.

—Ya era hora de que se pusiera serio ¿No le creen? —le decía Neji mirándome de forma traviesa.

Hinata me veía un poco triste, quizás no le gustó el hecho de enterarse en la escuela, debí haberle dicho antes, pero es que no hubo mucho tiempo para ello. La chica que se acercó primera a preguntar, era la presidenta del club de fans de Sasuke, ella se presentó: 'Nee ¿Sakura verdad?, yo Kaome Hatake, como presidenta del club de fans de Sasuke-sama, te declaro la guerra', en verdad que esa chica estaba loca pensaba mientras salíamos de la cafetería.

—Saku, no le hagas caso, Kakashi-sensei no dejará que su hijita haga alguna atrocidad, y además yo te protegeré —me dijo y le creí, pero me sorprendió que me llamara Saku.

—No le tengo miedo, pero me sorprende que en mi primer día ya tenga una enemiga —contesté soltándome de él.

—Ese es el precio por andar con un Uchiha, tómalo ó déjalo —dijo sonriente y yo sólo pude devolverle la sonrisa.

Ese tipo de sonrisas sólo me las sacaba él...


	8. Capítulo 7:

Capítulo 7:

Habíamos pasado el resto del descanso en la azotea, sin duda era el lugar más tranquilo para estar, pero otra vez aquel sonido, el cual señalaba más horas de clases, y cuando ví mi horario, me tocaba cocina, por lo que Sasuke me mostró el salón y luego se fué a clase de electricidad que era también con Kakashi-sensei; al entrar, me encontré con Ino, Karín y Hinata, quienes me llamaron para que formara parte de aquel grupo de cocineras, así que me acerqué y me coloqué un mandil.

—Justo nos tuvo que tocar con esa —dijo una peliblanca al entrar y percartarse de mi presencia, además sus amigas me miraban muy mal. Nos tocaba con las chicas del salón de Kaome.

—No les hagas caso Sakurita —me decía Karín sin mirarlas—, si no hubieras conocido a Sasukito, él seguiría solo.

—Sí, mi primo nunca estaría con alguien como ella —dijo Hinata intentando animarme, lo cual me hizo sentir peor.

—Claro Sakura, perro que ladra no muerde, aunque ella es hembra —dijo divertida la rubia haciendo que todas soltáramos risas y carcajadas.

—¡¿Quiénes se creen que son para hablarme así?! —gritó Kaome furiosa y golpeando una de las mesas.

—Señorita Hatake, tome asiento por favor, no es hora de una de sus ridículas peleas —interrumpió la maestra Mei, muy hermosa.

—¡¿Qué, ridículas?, ellas empezaron! —dijo señalándonos para que la maestra nos regañara.

—Empecemos la clase señoritas —ordenó la maestra ignorándola por completo—, Mi nombre es Mei, colóquense los delantales, hoy aprenderemos a preparar un delicioso pastel de manzana.

Las chicas restantes obedecieron, todos los grupos formados empezamos a seguir las instrucciones de la maestra, y pronto ya todas lo teníamos en nuestro respectivo horno para su cocción de treinta minutos, en los cuales limpiábamos nuestros lugares y conversabamos mientras esperábamos.

—Nee, Hinata-chan... —dije llamándola a un costado para hablarle—, mira, siento mucho no haberte dicho lo de tu primo, fué tan rápido que no hubo tiempo de hablar, aunque no es nada serio —concluí.

—¿Nada serio? Pues no parece nada casual, Sasuke nunca tomó la mano de ninguna chica, ni tampoco afirmó tener novia, sólo he visto que haya tenido simples citas, eso me da a entender que tú eres especial, se nota que está enamorado de ti —me contestó sonriente.

Esas palabras me dejaron un poco sorprendida, podía darme cuenta que le gustara, pero que estuviera enamorado de mí era imposible, sólo nos conocemos desde hace unas cuantas semanas; pronto mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz chillona.

—Tú no eres adecuada para Sasuke-sama, ¿Qué clase de padres dejan que su hija viva con hombres que no son de su familia? Estoy muy enterada que vives en casa de los Hyuuga —dijo malévolamente, pero claro que era envidia.

No dije nada, pero me enfurecí tanto por hablar así de mis padres que salí corriendo de ese salón hacia la azotea, fué el primer lugar que pensé, me eché sobre el suelo boca arriba con un cigarrillo ya encendido en mis labios y me puse a fumar mirando las nubes, hasta que mi vista fué opacada por un azabache que me quitó el cigarrillo y lo pisó, parecía un poco enojado.

—¿Qué sucedió? Karín me dijo que saliste corriendo del salón porque Kaome te dijo algo indebido... ¿Qué fué lo que te dijo? —me interrogó Sasuke enarcando una ceja.

—Tsk, recordarme que mis padres no están no es algo indebido, es algo a lo que debo acostumbrarme —contesté mientras cerraba los ojos, y cuando terminé, mis labios estaban sellados por los suyos.

Fué un beso rápido, pero cuando abrí los ojos, él ya estaba sobre mí; sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, así que lo empujé y me senté, esta vez no tenía ánimos para ello, él me quedó viendo mientras se levantaba, me extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, pero lo rechacé, me dolió hacerlo, no quiero gustarle mucho.

—Esto no me agrada Saku —me dijo despeinándose con frustración—, pensé que al menos confiabas en mí, pero ya veo que no es así, por lo que esto no funcionará —me dijo más fastidiado.

—Sasuke-kun, lo que me suceda con otros no te debe interesar —traté de sonar amable, pero fué imposible.

—Tienes razón, pensé que podría ayudarte, pero no soy más que otro del montón que odias y que no dejas que se te acerquen —dijo dándose media vuelta y retirándose.

No sé qué me sucedió, sólo sé que pocos minutos después, estaba corriendo detrás de él, pero cuando llegué cerca de la puerta de nuestro salón, me sorprendí al ver a Sasuke lleno de pintura, al parecer una broma de los chicos del salón del frente que salieron a burlarse de él.

—Eso te pasa por monopolizar, U-chi-ha —decía uno de ellos.

—La nueva tiene derecho a elegir al mejor —dijo otro y sus palabras me llenaron de ira.

—Entonces debería suponer que tú eres el mejor ¿No? —preguntó sarcástico mientras volteaba para mirar al chico.

Ninguno se había percatado de mi presencia, no quería que Sasuke se metiera en una tonta pelea por mi causa, así que corrí hacia él y lo abracé, no me importó el ensuciarme, él era más importante.

—Por supuesto que Sasuke-kun es mejor que tú —le dije al chico que había dicho lo contrario, y todos me miraban con asombro.

—Siento mucho no estar presentable —me dijo Sasuke correspondiendo a mi abrazo y con una triunfante sonrisa que molestó a los otros chicos.

—Entonces vamos a casa, te ayudaré a limpiarte, quizás nos duchemos juntos —le dije para molestar a los chismosos que no paraban de llegar.

—Dobe, llevas nuestras cosas a mi casa —le ordenó a Naruto que llegó a último minuto a la escena.

Él tomó mi mano y salimos corriendo de allí en dirección al estacionamiento, nos metimos a su auto y nos marchamos de la escuela; llegamos a su casa y me metió a su habitación, luego soltó mi mano.

—¿En verdad crees que soy mejor que esos chicos? —me preguntó dándome la espalda.

—Eres millones de veces mejor que esos tontos —le dije para ya irme a la otra habitación a ducharme, pero él me detuvo.

—Espera, dijiste que te ducharías conmigo —me recordó seductoramente.

—Bien, yo también lo necesito, pero sólo será eso, una ducha —dije seria, y me metí a su baño, me quité la ropa y me ubiqué debajo del agua, dejé que corriera por mi cuerpo.

Pronto sentí sus pisadas y un par de minutos después, ya estaba en la ducha conmigo; fué cierto que solamente nos duchamos, y a él tuve que ayudarlo para que toda aquella pintura saliera de su lindo rostro y cabello. Salimos con una toalla cada uno, y ya me iba a retirar, pero me jaló por la toalla y me quedé sin nada.

—No es gracioso Sasuke-kun —le dije cubriéndome, aunque era tonto hacer eso, puesto que él ya me había visto todo.

—Te tengo una nueva propuesta —me dijo sonriente y acercándose demasiado a mí.

—¿D-de qué se trata? —pregunté nerviosa, él me tomó por la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo.

—Seguiremos pretendiendo ser novios delante de los demás, pero entre nosotros seremos amigos con derechos, no me conformo con sólo tomar tu mano, abrazarte y besarte —me contestó sin dejar de acariciar mis brazos.

—Está bien, y cuando nos cansemos se acaba y nadie sufre —recalqué para que recordara mi posición.

Él me sonrió, pero esta vez parecía un poco triste, y me besó para ocultarlo; acabamos en su cama luego de una desenfrenada pasión, me quedé dormida sobre su pecho. Minutos más tarde unas voces me despertaron...

—Lo siento hermanito, los sirvientes me dijeron que llegaste temprano, y como no contestabas, entré —decía Itachi, quien al verme se sonrojó, y es que sólo una sábana me cubría aunque no del todo—, Sakura, siento la interrupción.

—¡Idiota, ¿No se te ocurrió que estuviese dormido?! —preguntó exaltado Sasuke— ¡Lárgate!

—Ya me voy, adiós Sakura —me dijo un poco dolido—, ¡Ah! Naruto vino a dejar sus mochilas, ya se marchó.

Itachi se fué, en cierta manera pareció bueno que nos viera en esa situación, así ya no se atrevería a decirme nada más, Sasuke me miró serio y un poco incómodo.

—Debo ir a casa del tío —dije levantándome de la cama—, desde tu fiesta que no lo veo y también tengo que salir un momento.

—Te acompaño —me dijo levantándose para vestirse.

—No es necesario, sólo debo ir a la farmacia —dije nerviosa.

—¿Te sientes mal? —me preguntó con un tono preocupado.

—No, es que bueno... si vamos a seguir así, sería mejor si me cuidara ¿No lo crees? —le pregunté mientras terminaba de ponerme la toalla para ir por unas prendas a mi segunda habitación.

—Claro, te llevaré de todas formas, me visto y te espero abajo —dijo y yo me fuí a vestir y arreglarme un poco el cabello.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras, lo ví, allí estaba él con aquella sonrisa que empezaba a extrañar cuando no la veía, pero no estaba dirigida a mí y me dieron ¿celos?, lo ví acercarse hacia alguien y abrazarla por detrás, era una pelinegra que estaba sentada tomando el té de la tarde, ví que le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza y se quedó así un buen rato, no quise interrumpir.

—¿Celosa? —me preguntó Itachi quien estaba detrás y muy cerca de mí, me sorprendió ya que no sentí a qué hora llegó.

—No tengo por qué estarlo, es su madre —susurré, era incómodo estar cerca de él después de nuestro último encuentro, pero no quise arruinar aquel momento madre e hijo.

—Aunque digas eso puedo verlo en tu rostro cuñadita —esa última palabra se oyó mal, luego sentí como acarició mi espalda con uno de sus dedos—. Madre, deja ir a Sasuke que lo están esperando —ordenó mientras pasaba su brazo sobre mis hombros y me llevaba hasta donde estaban ellos.

Mikoto nos miró y me sonrió, pero Sasuke puso una cara seria, se acercó hacia nosotros, y me jaló con delicadeza hacia él tomándome de la mano y sin dejar de mirar a Itachi, como amenazándolo con la mirada.

—Sakura-chan, me dijeron que volvieron temprano de la escuela —me dijo de lo más calmada—, ¿Es cierto lo de la pintura? —preguntó burlona.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Sasuke aún sin soltarme, aunque no me molestaba, ya me estaba acostumbrando a su mano junto a la mía.

—Bueno, nos encontramos en la entrada con Naruto, y nos contó que fué por monopolizar a la chica nueva —contestó esta vez con un poco de seriedad y mirándome a mí.

—Madre, ellos están saliendo ¿No lo ves? Ni siquiera se sueltan las manos —comentó Itachi metiche, éste comenzaba a caerme mal, y tan bien que habíamos empezado.

—¿Sasuke? ¿no dirás nada? —interrogó la pelinegra enarcando una ceja, yo sentí sonrojarme cada vez más.

—Sakura es mi novia —confesó a su madre y ella dejó su taza de té en la mesa y se levantó para pararse frente a nosotros.

—Itachi, a tu habitación, ahora —ordenó la pelinegra y él obedeció, no sin antes lanzarnos una última mirada arrogante—. ¿Novia? ¿entonces piensan casarse? Sólo se conocen unas cuántas semanas.

—Mamá, sólo estamos saliendo, y de ésto podemos hablar luego, llevamos prisa, y ya vuelvo —contestó Sasuke un tanto fastidiado.

—Siento la molestia Mikoto-san —le dije haciendo una leve reverencia, pero fué rápida porque él me llevó hacia la puerta y nos marchamos.

Durante el trayecto estuvimos en silencio, hasta que Sasuke detuvo el auto a un lado de la calle, se quitó el cinturón y se recostó sobre el timón tapando su cabeza con sus brazos, no supe qué hacer, al parecer para él las cosas no eran tan fáciles después de todo, así que me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad, y lo abracé como pude.

—Es la primera vez que dejo a mi madre así, con mi padre lo hice muchas veces, lo dejaba hablando y me largaba, pero con ella nunca —habló al fin—; siento haberte metido en esto —dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza y me miraba.

—Si quieres, lo podemos dejar, no creo que Itachi me vuelva a decir algo sabiéndolo tu mamá, además la puedo entender, sé que le agrado, pero no soy adecuada para su hijo —dije intentando sonreir para animarlo.

—¿Adecuada? Para mí eres casi perfecta —dijo ya más animado.

—¿Casi? —no me molestó que lo dijera, pero tenía curiosidad por saber que no le gustaba de mí, supongo que serán varias cosas, y creí que había preguntado en mi mente hasta que él me respondió.

—Cuando dejes de fumar, serás perfecta para mí —se acercó y me besó, nos besamos varias veces—. No quiero que dejemos esto aún, quiero disfrutar más de ti, ya hablaré con mamá.

Yo asentí, y no sé por qué, debí ser fuerte y cortarla en ese momento; Sasuke arrancó el auto y unos minutos más tarde llegamos al ¿Hospital? Eso no estaba en mis planes, se estacionó, caminó hasta mi puerta y la abrió para que yo saliera, yo lo miraba esperando que me dijera algo sacándome de mi incertidumbre, pero sólo me sonrió y me llevó a admisión, preguntó por una cita con alguna ginecóloga, pero...

—¿Sakura, Sasuke? —nos llamó algo confuso el tío Hiashi, ambos lo miramos, yo avergonzada, aunque Sasuke se veía de lo más tranquilo y lindo ¿Lindo dije?—, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿sucedió algo? —nos interrogó, por lo que nos acercamos a él.

—No tío, solamente queríamos hacer una consulta —contestó al tío luego de darle la mano para saludarlo y sonreírme.

—¿Consulta? Entonces aprovechen que tengo unos minutos libres, vengan a mi consultorio —nos ordenó haciendo que le siguieramos.

Entramos y nos hizo tomar asiento, fué extraño ¿Qué le diríamos? ¿un dolor de estómago ó una jaqueca? Eso no era motivo para ir a un hospital, ¿Por qué no pudo llevarme a una simple farmacia? ó pudo haber ido a otro hospital.

—Bien, ¿Me dirán a qué vinieron realmente?... Sasuke, empieza —ordenó serio y sin quitarle la mirada a su sobrino.

—¿Quieres que te invente algo ó te diga la verdad? —preguntó el sinvergüenza.

—Si se tratara sólo de ti no me importaría si me mientes, pero al parecer tiene que ver con Sakura, así que la segunda opción estaría bien —contestó el tío de forma divertida.

—Tío, como le dije a mamá, Sakura es mi novia, debí decírtelo, pero recién empezamos ayer, y vinimos aquí porque somos jovenes que quizás quieran ... tú sabes... y pues nada de bebés por ahora, así que queremos cuidarnos y necesitamos una prescripción para ella —yo no tenía cara para mirar al tío, y quería matar a Sasuke, esta vez fué exageradamente sincero; el tío Hiashi empezó a reír y eso me sorprendió, no se veía molesto en absoluto, sacó una libretita o algo así, anotó algo, firmó y selló.

—Sasuke, entrégale esto a la enfermera de admisión y espérala un momento —Sasuke asintió y se fué con aquella hoja que arrancó el tío.

—Nee, tío... no quisiera que pensaras mal de mí o algo así —dije aún avergonzada.

—Sakura, déjame contarte un secreto, la madre de Hinata se embarazó casi a tu misma edad, y es que no nos cuidamos, me sorprende la responsabilidad de ustedes, pero eso es bueno —decía sonriente, luego entró Sasuke con un pequeño paquete.

Minutos más tarde, nos despedimos y nos retiramos, me dejó en casa de Hinata y se fué un poco triste, el tío nos había advertido que nada de sexo por una semana, sino las pastillas podrían no funcionar. Más tarde me llamó para decirme que su madre aceptaba lo nuestro, pero que si en algún punto terminábamos, no volveríamos, ya que sus padres ya habían pensado en una mujer tanto para él como para Itachi.


	9. Capítulo 8:

Capítulo 8:

Iba a empezar mi segundo día de escuela, durante el desayuno le pedí a Hinata-chan que hoy tuviéramos una noche de chicas junto a Ino, Temari, Ten Ten y Karín, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y a la vez que me había propuesto intentar conocerlas más a fondo.

—Sakura, le diré a Ino para que sea en su casa, llamaré a papá para avisarle ya que no vino ayer a casa —me dijo la ojiperla.

—Claro, también podríamos almorzar juntas en la escuela —le propuse con una sonrisa, esperando que no me rechazara.

Hinata me sonrió y asintió mientras mordía una tostada; sin duda alguna hoy sería un día diferente pero muy bueno a la vez; mi amiga llamó a Ino y luego al tío, y obtuvo permiso de ambos. Minutos después, Sasuke pasó por mí, yo salí con un bolso extra donde tenía un pijama, zapatos y una muda extra de ropa. Me saludó con un tierno beso que me fué difícil corresponder, él lo notó pero no mencionó nada al respecto.

—Vámonos —fué todo lo que dijo hasta que llegamos a la escuela; se estacionó— ¿Podemos hablar en el almuerzo? —me preguntó antes de bajarme.

—Lo siento Sasuke-kun, hoy almorzaré con las chicas —le contesté nerviosa esperando que no le molestara la idea.

—¿Entonces salimos después de la escuela? —volvió a preguntar.

—Sasuke, hoy saldré con las chicas, en verdad deseo conocerlas, y dormiremos en casa de Ino —él me miró, y luego fijó su vista en mi bolso—. Vamos a clase —dije sacándolo de sus pensamientos cuando sonaba el timbre de entrada.

Nos dirigimos hacia nuestra aula con un aura extraña a nuestro alrededor, todos nos quedaron viendo cuando ingresamos, en eso alguien gritó mi nombre.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¿Es cierto que hoy es día de chicas? ¿por qué Sakura-chan? Quería ir a comer ramen con Hinata —Naruto sí que estaba tan ridículamente deprimido por tan poca cosa.

—Perdón Naruto, pero es cierto —respondí con total seriedad, como si le estuviese confirmando la muerte de alguien.

—Dobe, ¿Morirás por no ver a tu chica un día? —cuestionó Sasuke a Naruto enarcando una ceja y luego caminando hasta su sitio para sentarse—, iremos a comer ramen juntos, también me dejaron plantado.

Estos dos eran un par, uno un tanto dramático, y el otro un completo resentido, se notaba que sus madres los tenían muy mimados.

—Tú sí que eres mi amigo teme —decía el rubio emocionado y yendo hacia su lugar ya que el maestro Asuma había ingresado, así que yo hice lo mismo.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, a escepción de un papelito que me entregó Sasuke cuando sonó la hora de almuerzo, en él decía 'Te esperaré en la azotea cuando termine el almuerzo', eso no lo podía evitar, si no iba seguro que pensaría que algo iba mal, y era lo que menos quería. Me fuí con las chicas a almorzar, fué divertido creo, pude enterarme cómo cada una encontró a su chico ideal, menos Ino quien todavía no necesitaba de alguien; sonó el timbre y me marché hacia la azotea, allí lo ví de espaldas, y volteó a verme al notar mi presencia.

—Saku... ¿Hice algo mal? —me preguntó muy serio, parecía enojado, pero sonaba preocupado, se veía tan lindo así todo confuso.

—No seas tonto, no eres tú, soy yo, no me hagas caso, por eso es que hoy prefiero estar con ellas, siento que no te caeré bien, eso es todo —contesté muy segura de mí misma.

—¿Acaso estás en tus días? —que sinceridad la de él, sentí que toda la sangre se acumulaba en mi rostro.

—Hmp... tonto —dije volteando el rostro—. No lo estoy, simplemente me es difícil verte sabiendo que... que estás... comprometido con alguien más —por fin lo dije.

—¿Estás... celosa? —preguntó divertido acercándose hacia mí—, eso es nuevo.

—Estás loco, yo no estoy... —no me dejó continuar, sus labios juegaban con los míos y su cuerpo está muy pegado a mí.

—Me encanta que lo estés —dijo separándose un poco—, eso quiere decir que lo que sientes por mí es más que un gusto.

Tenía una de esas sonrisas que me encantaban, por lo que no me atreví a matar su ilusión, le sonreí igualmente; la verdad era que me incomodaba el hecho de que ya tuviera una prometida y él como si nada conmigo.

—Piensa lo que quieras —le dije sin más—. A propósito ¿De qué clase nos estamos perdiendo?

—Gimnasia —contestó alzando los hombros como si no importara—, el maestro Gai nos perdonará por ser la primera clase, seguro que está dando un discurso sobre la llama de la juventud y esas cosas, por lo que ni cuenta se habrá dado de nuestra ausencia.

Eso esperaba, no quisiera ser una alumna problemática y fastidiar al tío Hiashi con este tipo de cosas. Además yo siempre había tenido buenas notas en la secundaria y siempre he querido ingresar a la universidad de Tokyo, así que como ya estoy aquí debo ponerme seria si quiero ser alguien.

—¿En qué piensas? —me preguntó curioso.

—No puedo seguir faltando a las clases —mencioné preocupada.

—Relájate, sólo es la primera semana —contestó apoyándose de espaldas sobre una pared y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Suspiré, corría una brisa muy agradable, así que me apoyé a su lado y nos dejamos caer hasta quedar sentados sobre el piso; descansamos en silencio hasta que sonó el timbre de cambio de hora, así que se levantó y me dió la mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo, salimos de la azotea y juntos caminábamos hacia el salón.

—Sabes Sasuke-kun, deberías reconsiderar lo de tu prometida, quizás es la mujer de tus sueños y tú ni enterado —dije y luego me metí al salón.

Todos nos quedaron viendo, unos con caras pervertidas, otros de manera divertida, y otros con envidia por habernos librado de aquella clase; aquello se disipó con la llegada de un muchacho al cual no conocía ni prestaba demasiada atención, ambos tomanos asiento en nuestros respectivos lugares.

—Bien, mi nombre es Kaito Hatake, vine para recordarles que el viernes no habrá clases, y en la noche tendremos la fiesta de bienvenida, como presidente del concejo estudiantil les pediré que se comporten, en especial a Uzumaki y Uchiha —dijo el chico con un tono aburrido; ya se iba a retirar pero unas palabras lo detuvieron.

—¿No nos perdonas lo de la secundaria y te las cobras ahora sólo porque eres el "presidente"? Idiota —decía Sasuke arrogantemente sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Al contrario de ti Uchiha, no necesito ser rico para saber comportarme —contestaba el castaño de segundo año.

Sasuke se iba se levantar, parecía que no se llevaban bien, Naruto que se encontraba más adelante, ya había saltado de su asiento con insultos y un rostro molesto.

—Oye Uchiha —le dije haciendo que me mirara—, no hagas que tenga un mal concepto de ti.

Esta vez todos me miraban, incluso el presidente, quien parecía por primera vez notar mi presencia, y con una sonrisa empezó a acercarse elegantemente hasta donde nos encontrábamos, pasando de Naruto quien lo miraba furioso, se oían suspiros de varias de las chicas, y Sasuke apretaba sus puños intentando contenerse. Llegó al frente de nosotros, pero no miraba a Sasuke, sino a mí, era muy guapo ciertamente, estiró su mano hacia la mía, la acercó hacia sus labios con delicadeza, y la besó como si de una princesa me tratara.

—No puedo creer que una mujer como tú, conozca a un tipo como éste —fueron duras palabras, pero sonaron tan bonitas que no dije nada, sólo sentía que me sonrojaba cada vez más.

—¡Suéltala imbécil, ella es mi novia! —gritaba Sasuke muy furioso quitándole mi mano de la suya; el tal Kaito volteó a mirarlo ya enfadado.

—Basta Kaito, es hora de retirarse —decía el maestro Kakashi tranquilamente al percatarse de la situación ni bien entró.

—Por supuesto señor —decía Kaito mientras me guiñaba un ojo y se alejaba—. Adiós rosadita.

El maestro supiró de cansancio al ver a su primogénito dejar el salón, las chicas lo habían seguido con la mirada hasta que se marchó, Naruto se sentó muy enojado, y ni hablar de Sasuke, la furia lo inundaba, tenía síntomas de venganza.

—Lamento mucho el comportamiento de Kaito; ahora sí a sus asientos, vamos a empezar la clase de hoy —dijo el maestro un tanto avergonzado.

Sonó el timbre de salida, Sasuke no había dicho nada desde lo del presidente ese, salió caminando del salón en silencio y con un rostro serio.

—No es para tanto —le dije para romper el hielo.

—Hmp... si fuera como dices no te habrías sonrojado, ni te hubieras quedado sin habla —estaba aún más enojado que antes.

—Quizás porque nunca me habían tratado así —Sasuke se detuvo, se puso frente a mí, y me miró enarcando una ceja—, además creo que cualquier chica hubiera reaccionado así.

—Explícate —me ordenó.

—Es que... bueno... el que te den un beso en la mano no es algo común —contesté mirando mi mano.

Él me tomó de aquella mano, me llevó al lavabo, abrió un grifo y me lavó la mano que me habían besado, Sasuke estaba exagerando, no me gustaba que fuera tan posesivo.

—Nadie más que yo te puede besar —me dijo, pero su rostro ya no estaba molesto, se veía triste.

—Sasuke... yo... —fuímos interrumpidos.

—¡Sakura, es hora de irnos! —gritaba Ino.

Sasuke me miró, me acerqué y lo besé con mucha ternura, luego lo abracé y le susurré que no era tan sexy cuando estaba celoso.

—Nos vemos mañana Sasuke-kun —le sonreí y me marché con las chicas.

Llegamos a casa de Ino, tenía un hermoso jardín con todo tipo de flores a la entrada, ya adentro, nos cambiamos de ropas y salimos al centro comercial, nos hicimos manicure y pedicure, compramos algunas cosas, vimos una película y nos metimos a un restaurante a comer, todas ordenamos y esperábamos con unas deliciosas bebidas.

—Ten Ten, Temari —llamó Ino y las aludidas prestaban mayor atención—. Hoy pasó el guapísimo Kaito por nuestro salón —sentí cómo mis mejillas enrojecían.

—¿En serio? —preguntaba Ten Ten.

—¿Hubo pelea? —preguntaba Temari.

—Claro que no, Sakurita no dejó que Sasukito se rebajara —respondió Karín, y esta vez casi me atoro con mi bebida.

—Al parecer Kaito quiere fastidiar a Sasuke insinuándose con Sakura —decía Hinata-chan.

—También puede ser que a Kaito le guste Sakura, nunca habíamos visto que besara la mano de alguna chica —agregó Ino y todas me miraban pícaramente.

—¿Tienes algo que decir Sakura? —me preguntó Ten Ten.

—El tal Kaito es un idiota buscapleitos y atrevido —respondí aparentando enojo.

Todas rieron ante mi comentario y ya no hablamos más del asunto; cenamos y volvimos a casa de Ino, donde nos pusimos pijamas para acomodarnos en bolsas de dormir en el suelo. Nos quedamos despiertas hasta tarde, principalmente se dedicaron a conocerme a mí, les conté sobre cómo era antes, sobre la muerte de mis padres, mi mal hábito de fumar cuando estoy nerviosa, y cómo conocí a Sasuke, aunque Karín, Temari y Ten Ten ya sabían porque él mismo les contó de la estupidez que estuvo a punto de cometer; les expliqué que nuestra relación no era para nada romántica, ya que yo no estaba enamorada de él, y que en cualquier momento podíamos terminarla. Nos habremos dormido como a las tres de la madrugada, por lo que cuando despertamos, teníamos ojeras en común, nos duchamos en diferentes baños, cuando estuvimos listas, desayunamos y nos marchamos a la escuela.

En clase nos caíamos de sueño, fuímos regañadas varias veces por todos los maestros; a la hora del almuerzo, me dirigí hacia la azotea sola, ya que Sasuke había ido a comprar algunas cosas y luego me alcanzaría, en eso siento que alguien me empuja contra una pared.

—¿Primero Sasuke-sama y ahora mi hermano? —me interrogó furiosa, yo sólo bostezaba.

—Sólo una idiota llama a Sasuke así —dije sumándole otro bostezo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el presidente quien pasaba conversando con miembros del concejo estudiantil.

—Kaito... no nada —contestó nerviosa su hermana.

—Kaome, no te metas con la rosadita, puede que se convierta en tu cuñada —dijo sonriente el mayor, y sus amigos se reían celebrando las palabras de su jefe, mientras que la menor echaba humo de ira, y yo me solté de su agarre.

—No me lo tomen a mal, pero son un par de idiotas —no me dijeron nada, así que me marché.

Sasuke ya estaba esperándome con algo de comida que había comprado, me sonrió al verme, me senté a su lado y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, él olía muy bien, tan masculino, era tan guapo, y tan sexy, que aún no podía entender por qué no intentaba amarlo de verdad.

—Si que estás muy cansada —dijo pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros y jalándome hacia él como acunándome.

—Me encontré con los hermanos Hatake —le comenté, y sentí que se tensionó—, los llamé par de idiotas.

Sasuke empezó a reír a carcajadas, y yo me sonreí al escucharlo, pero con los ojos cerrados, esparaba dormir unos minutos, y que mejor lugar que entre sus brazos. Desperté cuando oí el timbre, Sasuke me miraba hasta que me levanté sosteniéndome de la pared, él se levantó luego y me entregó una lata de café.

—Gracias —fué todo lo que dije, y sentí sonrojarme—. Sabes, este sonrojo es más agradable que el de ayer.

Él se sonrojó un poco, y sonrió triunfante; pasamos todas las clases hasta que terminaron y nos marchamos a casa, así pasaron también los días hasta el día de la fiesta, Sasuke me pasaría a recoger, esta vez me había puesto un vestido sin mangas corte princesa y sobre la rodilla, era color rojo, tacones negros y un adorno negro en el cabello el cual lo llevaba suelto.

Llegamos a la fiesta, y para mi sorpresa, Itachi estaba allí, y sus amigos también, tuve que armarme de valor y saludarlos, ya que los había conocido en la fiesta de Sasuke, y no quería ser maleducada; más allá nos topamos con Kaito, quien nos miraba retadoramente, por lo que besé a Sasuke delante de él para que se cansara de observarnos.

—Allá están los chicos —me dijo señalando hacia un grupo en donde resaltaba un rubio chillón.

—Vamos —le dije—. Espera, iré al lavabo, no me tardo.

Salí de ese lugar haciéndome camino por en medio de tanta gente, luego llegué al lavabo, cuando ya salí, me encontré con Itachi, quien al parecer había bebido, se puso en mi camino y no me quería dejar avanzar ni salir.

—Hola Sakurita, te ves tan hermosa hoy —dijo arrinconándome a una pared un poco alejada del lavabo.

—Itachi, déjame ir por favor —supliqué, tenía miedo.

Él me empezó a acariciar mi rostro, luego a besar mi cuello y tocar mis muslos, me amenazó que si gritaba o le contaba a alguien, algo malo podría sucederle a Sasuke; sentí que las lágrimas empezaban a bajar por mi rostro, él me iba a besar, pero...

—¡Suéltala Uchiha! —ordenó el presidente, por lo que Itachi al verse descubierto me soltó y se puso frente a frente con Kaito, yo sólo me dejé caer al suelo y me puse a llorar.

—¿O qué? —preguntaba Itachi amenazante.

—Te irá mal, simplemente eso; ya no estás en esta escuela así que lárgate ahora, esta no es tu fiesta —volvió a ordenar y esta vez se veía muy furioso; Itachi se fué de la fiesta con sus amigos.

—¿Estás bien? ¿te hizo daño? —me interrogaba el castaño.

—N-no te preocupes, g-gracias Kaito-sempai —le dije y me abracé de él por uno o dos minutos—. Por favor, no le cuentes esto a nadie —él lo pensó un rato, y después asintió.

—Llamaré a Sasuke para que te lleve a casa —yo sólo asentí y esperé en aquel lugar, luego escuché gritos enfurecidos de ambos, los cuales llegaron frente a mí.

—¿Qué diablos sucede? Contesta idiota —ordenaba Sasuke y le frustraba que Kaito sólo le sonriera como ocultando algo, pero luego se puso muy serio.

—¡¿Idiota yo?! —gritó señalándome—, deberías cuidar mejor de tu novia, y aún más de tu propio hermano —así se marchó dejándonos solos.

—Sakura —corrió hacia mí asustado—, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿qué sucedió? ¿fué Itachi?

Eran muchas preguntas que no quería contestar, menos a él, ¿Itachi en serio querrá hacerle daño a Sasuke? era una incógnita que aún no tenía respuesta; me abracé de Sasuke, duró muchos minutos en silencio, luego le pedí que me llevara a casa, alegando que Itachi no hizo mas que asustarme.

Desde aquel día, me enteré que Itachi ya no vivía en su casa, ahora vivía en un departamento cerca de la universidad, y con respecto a él, yo le había pedido a Sasuke que no se lo mencionara a su familia, haciendo que recordara que él también me hizo casi lo mismo cuando lo conocí...

Ya pasaron varios meses desde entonces, y las vacaciones de verano están a punto de terminar; en todo este tiempo, he tenido tantas peleas con la tonta de Kaome, se podría decir que tenía un mejor concepto de Kaito-sempai, y había logrado que Sasuke le agradeciera el que me haya salvado aquella vez, también se ha vuelto menos celoso. Estos últimos días la pasamos en la casa de playa de la familia Hyuuga, fué muy divertido, aunque ahora que ya volvimos, estamos como locos haciendo las tareas de la escuela.

—Ya te dije que no quiero una fiesta —le contesté seria a Sasuke.

En una semana sería mi cumpleaños, era cierto que ya tenía muchos amigos gracias a él, pero estaba segura que no quería ninguna fiesta, no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención aún, ya era fastidioso con aparentar ser la novia de Sasuke y recibir todas aquellas miradas rabiosas de su club de fans.

—Oye Saku, sólo es una vez al año —me decía de brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué te parece si sólo vamos a cenar? estamos con los exámenes finales, no quisiera sacar bajas calificaciones —sugerí sonriente.

—Te has vuelto muy aburrida, recién estamos por terminar el primer año y ya eres una completa nerd —decía sin mirarme—, no me gustan los nerds.

—¿Nerd? perdón por ser una —dije enojada e intentando irme, pero sentí cómo se abrazaba de mí por detrás.

—Aunque tú sí me gustas... y no sólo eso, yo te... —lo corté, sentí que no debía escuchar aquello.

—Vamos a clase, ya acabó el almuerzo —lo tomé de la mano y regresamos corriendo al salón.

Pasé mi cumpleaños en una cena especial junto a mis amigos, no dejé que durara mucho, al día siguiente había examen, sólo Sasuke se quedó conmigo esa noche. Transcurrieron los días, y por fin terminaron los examenes, estaba exhausta, necesitaba ir a casa para dormir, estaba un poco mareada por tantos desvelos y esfuerzo.

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritaba un rubio mientras me dirigía a comprar una bebida— Eres sorprendente, quedaste segunda —me dijo ya estando a mi lado.

—Gracias Naruto —le dije con una cansada sonrisa.

—Ven —era Sasuke que me tomó de la mano y me llevaba en otra dirección.

—Espera Sasuke-kun, iba a comprar una... —me entregó una lata de té caliente, y es que ya estaba haciendo mucho frío.

Lo cogí y me dejé llevar, subimos a la azotea, era nuestro lugar, llegamos y se detuvo, volteó a mirarme, me examinaba.

—Te ves pálida —creo que fué lo más dulce que pudo decir, sabía que lucía terrible y él no se avergonzaba de estar conmigo.

—Estoy bien —le contesté.

—Sakura, tengo que decirte algo y quiero que me escuches, no interrumpas hasta que yo lo diga —me ordenó ya que me conocía muy bien, suspiré y asentí—. Te amo, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, me enamoré de una hermosa nerd y no pude evitarlo... sé mi novia Sakura, una de verdad.

—Sasuke-kun, no puedo, lo siento, creo que aquí termina todo esto —me dolió decirle aquello, se notaba lo nervioso que estaba, pero ya se lo había advertido.

Salí corriendo de allí, quería llorar, pero me contuve, me dirigía al salón, quería coger mis cosas e irme a casa, cuando me percaté que una muchacha de tercero empujaba a Kaome, la cual estubo a punto de caer por las escaleras, si no fuera porque llegué a tiempo y la jalé, pero mi fatiga no me ayudó a mí, perdí el equilibrio y me ví cayendo por estas, aunque en vez de caer sobre el frío y duro piso, caí sobre un cálido y blando pecho, ó eso creí... es lo último que puedo recordar.


	10. Capítulo 9:

Capítulo 9:

Sentía que la cabeza y algunas partes del cuerpo me dolían, podía oír voces, pero no las reconocía del todo; me trasladaban hacia algún lugar y esperé lo que me parecieron horas, y después de ello, nada, no sentía ningún tipo de dolor... Esta vez me tocaban la frente para sentir mi temperatura.

—Ya no tiene fiebre, Dr. Hyuuga —escuché la voz de una mujer y supuse que era una enfermera—. Creo que haber perdido al bebé de alguna manera dejará que su sobrina continúe estudiando con normalidad en la preparatoria.

—Ese para mí no es el problema... quisiera que no le afecte demasiado la noticia de haber perdido su bebé, y lo digo porque hace casi un año perdió a sus padres —esa era la voz del tío Hiashi.

¡¿Bebé? ¿qué? ¿yo?! No lo podía creer, tenía que pensar en algo, espero que no le digan a los demás, no estoy lista para enfrentar algo así, y menos decírselo a Sasuke, lo peor de todo es que no entiendo cómo sucedió, bueno en realidad sí lo sé, pero yo estaba tomando mis píl... ya veo, por los estudios olvidé tomarlas, y solamente lo hicimos una o dos veces durante ese tiempo... ¿Por qué lo tuve que perder? ¿es que ni siquiera un bebé quiere estar junto a mí? que inútil me siento; lo último que quiero es que sientan lástima nuevamente por mí.

—Doctor, creo que está despertando —decía la enfermera.

—Bien —sentí cómo se ponía a mi lado.

Empecé abriendo mis ojos poco a poco, la luz fastidiaba mi vista hasta que me acostumbré a ella, luego divisé al tío, el cual me daba la bienvenida con una cálida sonrisa, la enfermera me observaba de lejos.

—Ya era hora que despertaras, nos tuviste a todos muy preocupados —decía intentando animarme—. Necesito decirte algo muy importante.

—Creo que sé a qué te refieres —dije con una voz ronca por la resequedad y el tiempo que había pasado sin hablar—, es sobre la pérdida de un bebé ¿Verdad?.

—¿Lo sabías de antes? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Lo acabo de escuchar de la enfermera hace un momento antes de despertar por completo —pretendí hacerme la fuerte.

—Siento mucho que haya ocurrido, espero que Sasuke no se lo tome tan mal, él siempre quiso una familia numerosa, aunque aún son muy jóvenes, pero quién soy yo para decir eso —comentaba el tío con un tono triste. La enfermera se retiró de la habitación con la intención de avisar a los demás que ya había despertado.

—¡No por favor, no se lo diga a nadie, y menos a él! —dije exaltada, sentí unas lágrimas correr por mi rostro, en verdad era doloroso, haber perdido mi bebé; me limpié las lágrimas y me senté en la cama, el tío me observaba, pero yo veía otra cosa, había un hermoso arreglo floral en la mesita del costado y venía con una nota.

Quise levantarme pero el tío me detuvo, y al percatarse de lo que quería, él mismo se acercó al arreglo, tomó la nota y me la alcanzó, decía: 'Recupérate pronto princesa. K.H.'; dejé la nota a un lado de la cama, cuando ingresaron mis visitantes: Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, Mikoto-san y Sasuke-kun, por lo cual suspiré e intenté dar mi mejor sonrisa.

—Sakura, querida ¿Te sientes mejor? —me preguntaba la mamá de Sasuke mientras me abrazaba cuidadosamente.

—Sí, perdón por preocuparlos a todos —me disculpé.

—No te preocupes, gracias a ti hemos faltado dos días a la escuela —decía Neji con naturalidad y una media sonrisa.

—Eres un idiota —le decía Hanabi a su primo, y él la fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Crees que ella ha disfrutado su estancia aquí?

—¿Dos días? Pensé que solamente habían pasado unas horas —no podía creerlo.

—Sí querida, pero eso ya no interesa, lo importante es que no sucedió nada grave —me decía sonriente la pelinegra mayor—. Hanabi querida, Hiashi, vamos a comer algo a la cafetería.

—Yo también iré —dijo Neji mientras seguía a los primeros tres.

Una extraña atmósfera se sentía en aquella habitación, Sasuke no decía nada, pero sentía que no dejaba de mirarme, y por otra parte, Hinata miraba de uno a otro intentando descifrar qué sucedía entre nosotros, pero sin éxito alguno.

—Esas flores —decía Hinata—, son muy hermosas Sasuke, fué un lindo gesto de tu parte.

—Hinata ¿Podrías traerle algo de comer a Sakura? debe estar hambrienta —le pidió Sasuke.

—Claro —le contestó con una mirada cómplice y se marchó.

Yo miré como Hinata se marchaba, y por último me quedé viendo la puerta ya cerrada, pensando en que ahora estaba a solas con él; esperaba que no me hablara sobre nosotros y las últimas palabras que me dijo antes de todo esto.

—¿Por qué llorabas? —fué lo primero que me preguntó, era muy difícil ocultarle alguna cosa, me conocía realmente bien.

—No lo sé, creo que fué mientras dormía —le contesté intentando limpiarme aún más los ojos.

—Y aparte de tu pie fracturado, ¿Tienes algún otro daño? —Sasuke empezó a acercarse hacia mí pero por el lado de las flores, eso me puso nerviosa.

—Estoy bien —quise sonar tranquila.

—¿Y esas flores? Estoy seguro de que no son mías, ya que pensaba darte algo más —me dijo como si tuviese derecho a ello.

—No es necesario que me des nada, y sobre las flores no son de tu incumbencia —le respondí sin mirarlo, y aunque me dolió hablarle así, era necesario.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza, nos quedamos en silencio alrededor de un minuto, y luego dio unos pasos y se sentó en mi cama, a mi lado y mirándome a mí; ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? nunca pensé que un chico como él se interesaría en una chica como yo. Él levantó la mirada hasta que sus azabaches ojos se cruzaron con los míos, tomó mi mano más cercana, me jaló hacia él y me abrazó.

—Me dio miedo, pensé que te perdería, aún cuando ya no me quieres cerca —me confesó al oído, esas palabras no me dejaron apartarlo de mí.

Le correspondí aquel abrazo, se sentía tan bien, y pensaba: 'Si hubiese tenido aquel bebé ¿Se hubiese parecido a él?'; el abrazo de Sasuke se fué aflojando, nos separamos un poco y luego empezó a acercarse nuevamente, pero esta vez eran sus labios, los cuales se pegaron a los míos como un imán; nos besamos, no lo pude evitar, soy débil. Entró Hinata y nos separamos.

—Siento mucho la interrupción, pero me encontré con un par de personas que te quieren ver —Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se alejó, al momento entraron dos conocidos, y uno traía un yeso en el brazo y me sonreía.

—Presidente, digo Kaito-sempai —me sorprendió verlo allí, y además su fastidiosa hermana estaba con él—, ¿Qué te sucedió en tu brazo?

—No te preocupes por eso, ¿Te gustaron las flores? —ahí estaba la respuesta para todos: K.H. igual a Kaito Hatake—, vine a que me quitaran el yeso, pero me encontré con Hinata y nos avisó que ya habías despertado.

—Ah, muchas gracias, son muy lindas, pero en serio ¿Qué le sucedió a tu brazo? —Sasuke al verse ignorado hasta por Kaome quien se veía avergonzada, se fué a sentarse a una esquina alejado del resto, y creo que se quedó dormido; por otro lado ví cómo Kaito se había sorprendido con mi pregunta.

—Esto es mi orgullo —me contestó señalando su brazo, después se acercó, tomó la misma mano que me había agarrado Sasuke, y la besó—. Debo irme, me están esperando.

—Te acompañaré, aún no le traigo algo de comer a Sakura —decía Hinata y se fueron.

Kaome parecía temblar, me miraba rara y yo no tenía idea de qué decirle, ni idea de por qué estaba ella aquí si me odiaba a causa de Sasuke.

—Mu-muchas gracias —la chica sí que estaba sonrojada.

—¿Gracias? —me sentía confundida—. No es necesario que digas algo así.

—Sakura, no me es fácil decirlo, pero gracias a ti no estoy como tú ahora mismo, y quizás estaría peor ya que no estoy segura de si mi hermano hubiese estado dispuesto a sostenerme —eso me confundió aún más.

—¿Tu hermano me sostuvo? —esa fué mi conclusión.

—Él estaba a punto de subir cuando tú caías por las escaleras, y aunque tuviste algunos golpes, Kaito amortiguó tu caída; eso es todo lo que diré, gracias Sakura —y con esas palabras y una leve reverencia, se marchó.

Entonces pensé, ¿el orgullo de Kaito era haberme salvado?; como sea, es un buen chico, y debía agradecerle después apropiadamente. Me recosté, toqué mi vientre y otra vez las lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro, ellas no pedían permiso ¿Debía contarle a Sasuke?, sin dudas tendría que hacerlo pero aún no. Creo que me quedé dormida, tuve un sueño, Sasuke estaba en él, era algo caliente por lo que me obligué a despertar; Sasuke estaba sentado en una silla al costado de mi cama, y se asustó al verme despertar tan desesperada.

—¿Estás bien? ¿sucede algo? ¿quieres que llame al tío? —me interrogaba.

—No es nada, olvídalo —le contesté, y hasta creo que me sonrojé.

—Bueno, si no me quieres hablar sobre eso, al menos me dirás ¿por qué lloraste por segunda vez? —me preguntó con el ceño fruncido—, esta vez te ví ¿te dolía el estómago? te lo estabas sobando mientras llorabas.

—E-eso es, era mi estómago, pero ya pasó —le respondí nerviosa.

—Si es así, ya puedes comerte esto, Hinata te lo trajo de los postres de Naruto —me dijo entregándome una cajita con el postre que más me gustaba.

Lo cogí, lo abrí, y me lo comí; sentí la mirada de Sasuke sobre mí y además venía con una sonrisa de satisfacción, luego de terminarlo, dejé la cajita a un lado y agradecí. ¿Cuándo podré volver a casa? esto era angustiante, el usar solamente una bata y no poder moverme a donde quiera.

—El tío dijo que si te sentías bien, podías salir hoy, tu salida ya está autorizada, pero yo te llevaré ya que él se quedará aquí hoy —creo que me leyó la mente.

—No hay problema, ya quiero irme, me vestiré —ya me sentía mejor, quise bajar y él me dio su brazo para apoyarme y ayudarme.

—¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera para que te ayude? —preguntó serio.

—Creo que preferiría tu ayuda, claro, solamente si no te molesta —contesté sonrojada.

Él sonrió de lado, yo me quedé parada apoyada sobre el pie que tenía bien mientras que él fué hacia la puerta para cerrarla con seguro, luego sacó ropas de una pequeña maleta y las llevó hasta donde yo estaba; me empecé a quitar la bata, estaba desnuda y Sasuke me pasó ropa interior, de la cual solo la parte de arriba pude ponerme yo, pero la de abajo, lo tuve que mirar y pasársela, así que la tomó, la pasó primero por mi pie bueno y luego por el que tenía el yeso, comenzó a subirla muy delicadamente, lo sentí como caricias, y cuando ya llegó a su lugar, sus manos expertas seguían subiendo por mi cintura y espalda, hasta que terminó aprisionándome en sus brazos.

—Sa-Sasuke —dije como en un susurro—, por favor... —ahora me miraba mientras me soltaba.

Cogió ahora un vestido, el cual sería muy fácil de colocar, me lo puso y me cubrió con un suéter, además me puso una sandalia ya que no necesitaba más; terminamos, entré al baño, me lavé el rostro y me arreglé un poco. Salí en silla de ruedas hasta la puerta del hospital, después subimos a su auto y arrancó.

Durante el camino no hablamos de nada, de pronto sentí que se detuvo a un lado de la autopista, y solo atiné a suspirar, ya sabía que algo así sucedería, hablar sobre nosotros.

—Saku... aún no le he dicho nada a nadie —me confesó.

—Lo sé, todos me tratan como si aún fuera tu novia —dije mirando hacia otro lado.

—Aún no puedo imaginarme sin ti, y lo que me hace más infeliz es sentir que tú me amas también pero no quieres aceptarlo —me dijo Sasuke cabizbajo.

—Tonto... eres solamente una persona muy especial para mí, pero sólo eso —le dije.

—No sé si debo alegrarme por ser tan solo especial —me dijo con una triste y decepcionada sonrisa.

—Ya vámonos, quiero tomar un baño —le dije ya cansada de todo aquello.

Sasuke se puso en marcha, al parecer se dio por vencido en cuanto a convencerme de volver con él, yo no quería ni mirarlo, me sentía muy mal, si era posible quería que nuestras memorias se borraran; llegamos a casa, aunque en realidad se pasó de largo la casa de los Hyuuga y se estacionó frente a la suya.

—Creo que te equivocaste —comenté un tanto enojada.

—No, mamá y el tío acordaron que te quedarás aquí por un par de semanas, ella se ofreció a cuidar de ti —me contestó y luego bajó del auto y caminó hacia mí, me abrió la puerta y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar.

Suspiré nuevamente, era un hecho que mientras viviera bajo sus cuidados, no tenía opción a oponerme, así que no lo hice y entré en brazos de Sasuke, me cargó en ellos alegando que sería más rápido llegar a mi habitación; su madre nos esperaba, pero Sasuke le dijo que aún no habíamos terminado un asunto importante, por lo que hoy se encargaría de mí, ella aceptó desilusionada. Subimos hasta mi habitación en aquella casa y al entrar, me dejó cuidadosamente sentada en la cama.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a bañarte? —ni siquiera me miraba.

—Está bien —contesté como quien no quiere la cosa.

Fuímos hasta el baño, dejamos que la tina se vaya llenando mientras me sacaba mi truza, aunque esta vez sin duda alguna no causaba nada en mí, ya que intentaba no rozar mi piel; esperamos unos minutos más en silencio, hasta que ya hubo suficiente agua para meterme, entonces me quité el resto de mis prendas y él me ayudó a entrar, luego se fué a la habitación a esperar a que lo llamara cuando terminara.

Me bañé, me sentía fresca y relajada, me preguntaba si debía llamarlo o salir por mi cuenta, y así lo hice, salí con algo de dificultad de la tina, me dirigí a tomar una bata y me la puse, luego me acerqué al espejo y cerca en un pequeño boticario encontré unas tijeras, las tomé, me miré al espejo, cogí mi cabello y empecé a cortarlo, lo dejé hasta mis hombros; salí del baño y Sasuke me quedó viendo muy sorprendido.

—¡¿Qué dem...?! —lo tuve que interrumpir, no quería oír eso de él.

—No es tu problema, yo quise hacerlo y punto —le contesté.

—Me gustaba largo —me dijo ya resignado.

—Pues entonces te gustaré menos —le dije burlona sentándome sobre la cama.

Sasuke se acercó lentamente hacia mí con esa sonrisa seductora tan suya de él, no quitaba sus ojos de los míos, ya frente a mí, se inclinó un poco, tomó un mechón de mi cabello, y lo besó.

—Tú nunca me gustarás menos —sonó tan sexy que se me escarapeló la piel y mis mejillas empezaron a quemar—. Cuando estés lista no dudes en buscarme, por ahora simplemente amigos.

Se marchó de la habitación y me quedé pensando en él; esa noche no pude dormir.


	11. Capítulo 10:

Capítulo 10:

Empecé a sentirme caliente, mareada y con dolor, me desperté, mi cabeza me dolía, necesitaba algún medicamento, y tenía mucha sed, por lo que me levanté de la cama apoyándome en todo lo que encontrara hasta salir de la habitación, era muy tarde como para llamar a alguien, por lo que me aventuré sola a pesar del dolor en mi pie y los malestares en todo mi cuerpo por la fiebre; ya afuera, sentí que ya no podía andar más y me caía hacia adelante, pero alguien se apresuró a sostenerme.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —esa voz tranquila y masculina la conocía de algún lugar, por lo que alcé mi vista y aunque veía con dificultad, me encontré con aquellos ojos oscuros y a la vez preocupados, quizás también un poco enojado por mi imprudencia.

—I-Itachi —dije a duras penas intentando soltarme— no es... tu proble...ma.

—No te haré nada —me dijo aún sosteniéndome más fuerte, había soltado una mochila al suelo— ¿Necesitas algo? te ves realmente mal, el tío no debió dejarte salir tan pronto del hospital.

—¿Qué ha...ces aquí a es...ta hora? —pregunté confusa y agitada, no podía respirar bien; por otra parte, nadie me dijo que él estaría de vuelta.

—Me gusta viajar de noche, es más tranquilo... ¡Ah! estuve en Kyoto hace un par de días, es una ciudad encantadora —me contó sonriente—. Estoy de vacaciones, por eso regresé a casa.

—E...res la úl...tima perso...na a quien pedi...ría ayuda... me duele mu...cho, necesi...to pastillas, al...go fuerte para... el dolor —me era complicado hablar, sentía que la cabeza me estallaría en cualquier momento.

—Te llevaré a tu cama, luego buscaré algún medicamento —decía mientras me alzaba en brazos.

—Llévame... a la coci...na por favor —esas palabras salieron como un susurro. Oía un suspiro, supongo por mi terquedad.

—Está bien —y así nos dirigimos hacia la cocina, donde encendió una luz luego de dejarme en una silla, después sacó dos botellas de agua del refrigerador, las abrió y me pasó una—. Hidrátate mientras voy por unas pastillas... Ese corte de cabello te queda bien.

Hice lo que me dijo, en verdad no sentía que tuviera malas intenciones hacia mí, me ayudaba sinceramente y a pesar de estar cansado, ya que se le notaba en el rostro, ¿pero cómo sabía que estuve en el hospital? esa pregunta rondaba mi cabeza aunque intenté no darle importancia ahora, luego podría preguntarle, además creo que fuí grosera con él, a pesar de que me está ayudando tanto.

—Tómate estas —me entregó en la mano—. Son para la inflamación y dolores fuertes, y la fiebre bajará sola.

—Muchas... gracias —le contesté, me tomé las pastillas, y él se dirigió nuevamente al refrigerador, sacó algo grande, dos cucharas de algún lado y los colocó en el medio entre nosotros dos ya que se sentó frente a mí; era un pote grande de helado de lúcuma, ese era mi favorito, y lo ví tomar una cuchara y empezar a comer.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, el efecto de las pastillas se hacía presente, ya no me sentía tan mal, ni tan agitada, y aquel calor infernal se iba quitando, la cabeza ya no dolía; él me observaba de rato en rato y seguía comiendo de ese delicioso helado, luego se detuvo por un momento y dejó su cuchara a un lado.

—Sakura, fui un cobarde, perdóname por todo lo que te hice, fue lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida —se veía arrepentido—. No me agradó que prefirieras a mi ototo antes que a mí, esa es la verdad.

—¿Me invitas? Esta vez prefiero el helado antes que a ti —dije seria, quise que aún se sintiera un poco mal por ello.

—Toma —dijo pasándome una cuchara y empujando el helado hacia mí—. No quería usar esto pero lo diré: A Sasuke lo perdonaste y te hizo casi lo mismo ¿No es así?

Él tenía razón, yo perdoné a Sasuke y sin que él me lo pidiera, yo tuve que citarlo y encararlo; Itachi me seguía mirando pero ahora tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Cómo sabes sobre eso? —le pregunté con un poco de enojo y sorpresa.

—Uno de mis amigos estaba en el mismo bar que Sasuke, y al ver que estaba ebrio lo siguió para comprobar que no manejara, fue entonces cuando los vio, aunque me lo contó hace poco, y supongo que fue porque yo le conté lo que hice —me contó.

—Seré justa, así que te perdono; no volvamos a hablar del asunto —le dije ya más relajada y le regalé una sonrisa.

—Puedo decirte que también sé algo que intentas ocultar —me dijo serio—. Al parecer estuve a punto de convertirme en tío.

—¿Y ahora cómo es que sabes eso? —aquellas palabras me deprimieron por completo.

—La novia de Pain está estudiando enfermería, y este año comenzó sus prácticas en el hospital con el tío Hiashi, él le dio la oportunidad de trabajar allí, y ella te atendió estos días, así que ya sabes cómo lo sé —pareciera como si Itachi tuviera gente en todos lados.

—No... no se lo digas por favor, él aún no lo sabe —le supliqué, parecía que mi corazón se fuese a salir en cualquier instante; él asintió.

Me puse a comer el helado, estaba delicioso, eso me animó un poco, me acaricié el vientre inconscientemente, y entendí por qué semanas atrás me dediqué a comer helados... antojos.

—Pensé en ladrones y aquí están —decía Sasuke mientras se iba acercando hacia nosotros muy serio—. Saku, deberías estar descansando.

—Yo me retiro, creo que mi ototo puede llevarte de regreso —dicho esto se levantó y alzando una mano en señal de despedida, se marchó a su habitación.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar —le dije sarcástica y seguí comiendo.

—¿Te sentías mal? ¿por qué no me despertaste? —me interrogó molesto—, yo tenía tu medicina.

—No quise despertarte, además si me la hubieras dejado, no estaría aquí en estos momentos —contesté dejando el helado y tratando de pararme para irme, aunque él me detuvo tomando mi mano.

—Lo siento, soy un idiota, y tienes razón, pero ahora déjame llevarte —se disculpó.

—He perdonado a Itachi así como lo hice contigo, fin del asunto —él no me dijo nada, solo me alzó, me abracé a su cuello y me dejé llevar.

Desperté sin problema alguno y sólo podía pensar en lo que sucedió horas atrás cuando Sasuke me trajo a la habitación.

FLASHBACK

Entramos a la habitación, encendió la luz y me recostó en la cama, no dejaba de mirarme y eso me incomodaba, pero no le quitaba la mirada, sabía que quería decir algo y esperaba que no fuera sobre Itachi.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —pregunté irritada.

—Saku, no entiendo cómo te atreviste a salir en esas fachas —me respondió fastidiado—. Iré por tu medicamento.

Salió de la habitación y en aquel momento aproveché en mirar mi pijama, comprobé que lo que dijo era cierto, llevaba un polo escotado de tiras y un short muy corto, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, lo cual no me percaté antes ya que por la fiebre no sentía frío alguno, y pensar que estuve así en frente de Itachi. Sasuke volvió a entrar y dejó una cajita en la mesita al lado de mi cama; me sonrojé al verlo.

—Allí dentro están las pastillas y las indicaciones... ¿Tienes fiebre? estás roja —me indicaba acercándose para tocar mi frente.

—Gra-gracias —fué lo único que salió de mis labios al terminar de tomar mi temperatura, estaba avergonzada.

—Aún no le he dicho a mamá sobre nosotros, lo diré cuando regreses a casa del tío, no quiero que te acose con preguntas y comentarios indebidos —ya me imaginaba algo así.

—Sasuke-kun, hay algo que debes saber —él me prestaba total atención, tenía que decírselo ahora, así sería menos doloroso para ambos—. Yo... yo... tú ibas a ser papá.

—¿Qué? No entiendo... —hablaba confuso, pero yo le interrumpí.

—Yo estaba embarazada, hasta hace dos días en que me caí y lo perdí... lo siento mucho, yo realmente no lo sabía, y ahora por mi culpa... —le conté colocando mi mano sobre mi vientre.

Sasuke me veía incrédulo, pero cuando le dije que lo sentía, se lanzó hacia mí, me abrazó fuerte y me dijo al oído que si deseaba llorar, que no me contuviera; lloré mucho y aún faltaba, luego creo que me quedé dormida.

FIN FLASHBACK

Tenía hambre, quise levantarme, pero abrieron la puerta, era la mamá de Sasuke, entraba con una bandeja que suponía yo era el desayuno.

—Estaba a punto de despertarte —dijo dejando la bandeja en la mesa—. Hoy encontré un intruso en tu cama, dijo que se quedó por si necesitabas algo.

—¿In-intruso? —le pregunté supongo que con rubor en las mejillas.

—Sasuke durmió a tu lado, se excusó diciendo que habías estado mal en la madrugada, él ya se fué a la escuela. Por otro lado, hoy no podré quedarme en casa, se presentó un asunto urgente que debo atender, por lo que Itachi cuidará de ti —me explicó tranquilamente.

—No hay problema, de todas maneras no saldré de aquí —le contesté mientras ella me ayudaba a levantarme y tomar asiento a la mesa para desayunar.

Terminé de comer y Mikoto-san me ayudó a vestirme, luego se despidió de mí llevándose la bandeja consigo. Caminé hacia la ventana, abrí las cortinas y observé la piscina, me hubiera gustado entrar, las ganas de nadar por media o una hora, no me faltaban. Llamaron a mi puerta, ya eran como las once de la mañana, entonces Itachi entró cuando le dije que pasara.

—¿Cómo amaneciste hoy Sakura? —me preguntó sonriente—, ¿Quieres ir a la piscina? Parece que la extrañas, no dejas de observarla.

—Yo... bueno... no estoy segura de que deba ir —le respondí un tanto triste.

—Creo que deberías, será buena terapia, sólo meterás los pies —él se me acercó y para sorpresa mía nuevamente me alzó en brazos—. Que bueno que eres ligera.

Ya en la piscina, me ayudó a quitarme el yeso y me sentó al borde para que yo pudiera sumergir mis pies; él estuvo nadando un buen rato, mientras yo me relajaba un poco en aquel lugar, y por un instante quise tirarme al agua, lucía tan refrescante, pero me contuve. Minutos después Itachi se acercó hasta donde yo estaba, tomó mi pie herido y comenzó a masajearlo gentilmente.

********** Unas horas después...

Un extraño ruido me despertó, viendo la ventana, aún no había oscurecido, y lo más aterrador de todo era que sentía que varias personas me observaban.

—¡Sakura-chan! —ese era Naruto llamándome desde quién sabe donde.

—La bella durmiente no quiere despertar porque tiene a su príncipe azul al lado ¿Verdad frente de marquesina? —esa era Ino sin duda.

Me quise voltear a mirar ya que era una amiga a la cual quería ver, pero un brazo me sujetaba por la cintura dejando su mano sobre mi vientre, la tomé y me la quité de encima dejándola al lado de su dueño quien me abrazaba por detrás, y a pesar del grito escandaloso de Naruto no se despertó; yo tampoco quise despertarlo, se veía cansado y lindo a la vez, luego me senté en la cama, y supongo que fué Itachi el que me trajo hasta aquí.

—Sasukito se estaba durmiendo en clases, parece que no tuvo una buena noche —decía mi amiga la peliroja.

—Me alegra verlas —las saludé con una sonrisa.

—Me parece que te ves más madura con ese corte Sakura —me dijo Temari con una sonrisa de lado.

—Disculpa a Naruto, vino a visitarte pero le avergüenza entrar a tu habitación —excusaba Hinata a su novio.

—No hay problema, Naruto no me molesta —le recalqué.

—¡Sakura! Kaito me pidió que te diera esto —me dijo Ten Ten dejando una rosa roja en un florero.

—Parece que Sasuke tiene un rival —esa Ino siempre metiendo leña al fuego.

—Ino-cerda no te atrevas a decir eso, Kaito-sempai no tiene oportunidad contra Sasukito —Karín siempre se la pasaba defendiéndolo.

—Además mira que el chico ni se le despega —comentó Temari mirando a Sasuke.

—Oigan hablen bajo que Sasuke despertará y oirá todos sus comentarios —sugería Hinata—. Iré a buscar a Naruto.

—¿Y cuándo vuelves a la escuela? solamente quedan tres semanas y se termina la escuela por dos meses y medio —decía ilusionada Ino.

—Dos semanas es lo que debo descansar, pero llevo tan solo dos días y ya me aburrí —les contaba a las chicas.

Pasó menos de un minuto y Naruto ingresó con su típica alegre y sincera sonrisa.

—Sakura-chan, mamá te manda esto, para que te endulces un poco —el hiperactivo de mi amigo lo dejó en la mesita.

—Gracias Naruto —fué lo único que le dije, pero valió otra sonrisa.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos, dejemos que sigan descansando —ordenaba Ten Ten.

—Sakura, revisa tu celular luego de que nos marchemos, es un regalo —me indicaba Ino mientras los demás la seguían haciendo señas con la mano para despedirse y se iban retirando de mi habitación.

Cuando se marcharon, busqué mi celular hasta que dí con él, ya sé de donde vino aquel extraño sonido, lo revisé como me dijo la cerda de Ino y me di cuenta que tenía un mensaje, el cual me apresuré a abrir... era una linda fotografía de Sasuke y yo durmiendo juntos, de hecho es la única foto que tengo de nosotros dos, así que la guardé en la memoria del teléfono y también lo puse como fondo de pantalla, no podía negar que nos veíamos bien, además de que me hacía sonreír de solo verla; dejé el teléfono por ahí y me volteé un poco para quedar frente a frente con él, luego me perdí en su rostro y me embriagué de su aroma.

Me volví a dormir, pero me desperté al sentir una caricia en mi rostro y luego un beso en la mejilla; unos ojos negros no dejaban de observarme, estaba serio y parecía un poco triste, esa expresión nunca me agradó, me gustaba verlo feliz.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —me dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la cama para luego levantarse, así que lo tomé de la mano y lo jalé hacia mi lado nuevamente, aunque quedamos muy cerca uno del otro.

—¿Qué tienes Sasuke-kun? —en verdad me preocupaba, y al hacerle la pregunta suspiró.

—Estoy enojado, mejor me voy —se levantó muy rápido y se fué.

Eso me molestó y me confundió, para qué se dormía a mi lado si al final no me diría nada, si estuviera enojado conmigo no me hubiese dado aquel beso, ni me hubiese hablado; varios minutos más tarde, me decidí por ir a su habitación y preguntarle directamente. Caminé hacia allí, toqué a su puerta pero no contestaron, por lo que intenté abrir y entré porque no tenía seguro, entonces lo busqué con la mirada pero no lo hallé, y de pronto, se abrió la puerta de su baño de donde salió él con una pequeña toalla cubriéndole abajo, al verme me sonrió de lado y se fué acercando.

—Lo siento, volveré luego —dije para irme.

—No estaré luego, tengo una cita —me contestó arrogante por lo que me detuve; él ya se encontraba delante de mí, así que tuve que retroceder unos pasos, de lo cual terminé cayendo sobre su cama—. ¡Oh! ¿Quieres que reacomode mi agenda para que saques una cita ahora?

Él estaba sobre mí, no parecía enojado como dijo antes, y de hecho que estaba actuando muy raro, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, y yo solo traté de safarme.

—Y yo que estaba preocupada por nada —le dije muy enojada, pero él no me dejó ir y empezó a reír o burlarse de mí.

—¿Preocupada? —me preguntó desconcertado—, mi cita es con Naruto y Kiba, noche de hombres.

—Que tonto —le dije aún molesta.

—Aún me queda un poco de tiempo —me dijo como si yo lo deseara—, aún eres mi novia después de todo.

Él me veía divertido y eso sonó como si tuviera intención de hacer algo conmigo, algo que no me apetecía del todo; se lanzó a besarme ya que no me opuse, realmente me aliviaba saber que su "cita" era con Naruto y Kiba. Los besos nos llevaron a caricias y las caricias a algo más, y me dí cuenta que en todo momento cuidaba de no chocar con mi pie, Sasuke fué el que se cuidó ya que yo había dejado las píldoras, y al final llamó a Naruto para cancelar su salida.


	12. Capítulo 11:

Capítulo 11:

Desde esa noche que pasamos juntos, no volví a entrar en su habitación, era hora de que cortáramos definitivamente, hice todo lo posible para evitarlo; había pasado semana y media y ya me sentía mucho mejor, la piscina realmente había ayudado con la recuperación de mi pie, todo ese tiempo me la pasé con Itachi, al parecer me ayudaba a estar lejos de cierto pelinegro, y empezábamos a pasarla bien, claro, sólo como amigos. El tío me llevó hoy al hospital, quiere revisarme, y si todo va bien, adiós yeso al fin; me dejó en un cuarto junto a la enfermera de la vez anterior después de tomarme una radiografía.

—Oye... ¿Eres Konan verdad? —pregunté a aquella chica enfermera ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—Eh bueno sí... siento mucho haberle contado a Itachi, sé que no debí, pero parecía muy preocupado cuando se enteró de la caída —se excusaba avergonzada.

—No hay problema, sólo quería saber si te gusta tu trabajo —en verdad sentía curiosidad, hasta he llegado a pensar que estudiaré medicina.

—Bueno, me gusta mucho, es una forma de ayudar a otros ¿No lo crees? —ella sonreía y parecía agradecida de ser lo que era.

—Aquí tengo tus resultados Sakura —el tío entró sin avisar—. Al parecer todo va bien, el hueso parece haber sanado, tu fractura no fué tan grave después de todo.

—¿Entonces podré ir a la escuela mañana? Oh, y también regresaré a tu casa —esperaba respuestas positivas.

—Eso creo, pero debes ser cuidadosa en la escuela, le diré a Sasuke que te cuide —el tío Hiashi sí que exageraba.

—Tío, eso no será necesario, él y yo ya no somos nada, así que aquello sería muy incómodo —no quería dar mayor explicación, ojalá lo entendiera.

Como pensé, el tío es de los que saben respetar la intimidad de los demás, no hizo preguntas innecesarias, y me hizo prometer que si no estaba con Hinata, me quedara sentada en algún lugar, y no caminando por todos lados; cuando regresé a casa de los Uchiha, les agradecí su hospitalidad, y me despedí de ellos con una sonrisa.

'Ya puedes decirle a tu madre', fué el mensaje que le envié a Sasuke cuando estaba en mi habitación en casa de los Hyuuga; no recibí ninguna respuesta, sólo decidí descansar, mañana había escuela. Al final, no pude dormir del todo bien, estaba feliz de ir a la escuela de nuevo y ver a mis amigos, además me pasé recordando mi última noche con Sasuke.

FLASHBACK

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —le pregunté irritada.

—Aún eres mi novia, sólo le dije que pasaría la noche contigo, no le veo nada de malo a eso —me contestó tranquilamente.

—No me vengas con eso, no existe un somos o un nosotros, esto se acaba hoy —le dije muy seria, me levanté y me puse una camiseta de él sin querer.

—Eso es mío —me dijo enarcando una ceja.

—Me lo llevaré de todas formas —y dicho esto lo dejé solo y volví a mi habitación.

FIN FLASHBACK

Me fuí a la escuela en el auto de Neji, el tío se lo pidió, aunque creo que más que pedir fué una orden, ninguno de los dos nos opusimos, por alguna razón pensó que sería mejor que un varón me llevara, y ya que en toda la siguiente semana el tío se quedaría en el hospital, podría decirle a Neji que no se incomodara, me iría con Hinata el resto de la semana.

—Llegamos, pero antes contéstame algo Sakura —me dijo el Hyuuga—, ¿Qué sucede con Sasuke? Últimamente se le nota deprimido o enojado.

—Supongo que es porque ya no somos nada, pero su mayor problema es decírselo a su mamá —le respondí con indiferencia.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿de verdad piensas que ese es el problema? Él se veía muy feliz cuando comenzó a salir contigo, pero ahora... —sonaba tétrico, eran primos y amigos, claro que le molestaba ver a Sasuke así.

No respondí nada más, el timbre de inicio de clases sonó y tuvimos que irnos, él intentó ayudarme, pero yo no lo dejé, ya podía caminar bien, así que llegué solita al salón, donde todos se sorprendieron de verme, y más por mi corte de cabello; mis amigas se acercaron a prisa y me abrazaron.

—Oye Sakurita, si quieres Ino se cambiará de lugar contigo —y es que ya les había contado de que ya no tenía una relación con Sasuke.

—No se preocupen, si él me lo pide me cambiaré de lugar, pero yo no le veo problema, creo que por ahí todavía somos amigos —eso esperaba.

—Igual nos avisas —me decía Ino.

—Sí, entendemos que puede ser incómodo para ambos —Hinata tenía algo de razón, pero debía superarlo, y qué mejor que a su lado.

Me safé de ellas al llegar el profesor Kakashi, me fuí hasta mi lugar de siempre junto a Sasuke, él lucía serio, ni siquiera me miró, y mucho menos me saludó.

—Buenos días Sasuke-kun —intenté ser amable.

—¿Qué tiene de bueno? —me preguntó aburrido y bostezando.

—Tomen asiento —insistía el profesor—. Señorita Haruno, es bueno ver que ya esté recuperada.

—Gracias —le dije al profesor—. Quizás eso tenga de bueno para algunos, aunque para mí es simplemente venir a la escuela —esto último lo susurré sólo para fastidiar a Sasuke.

—Tsk, eres molesta —dijo aquello, pero no sonó mal.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, a la hora del almuerzo, me fuí a la azotea, aquel lugar era genial a pesar del frío que hacía, cuando llegué, Sasuke ya estaba ahí, se dió la vuelta y se sorprendió al verme.

—Ya me voy —dijo pasando por mi lado para irse.

—No tienes que irte por mí, tú llegaste primero, así que me iré yo —me dí media vuelta y ya empezaba a bajar las escaleras.

—¡No corras y ten cuidado! —me gritaba aquel muchacho, quizás sintiendo algo de culpa.

Tuve que ir a comer algo a la cafetería, por el camino me crucé con Kaito, el cual me sonrió gentilmente, era la misma sonrisa de su padre.

—Sakura-san, es agradable verte de nuevo —me dijo sin dejar de mirarme, y un poco sonrojado.

—Kaito-sempai, gracias por las ros... —sólo sentí que me jalaron de la mano y me metieron a un salón vacío.

—¿Podrías dejar de darle esperanzas a Hatake? —era Sasuke quien hizo aquello.

—¿Esperanzas? ¿no estabas en la azotea? ¿estás celoso? Te recuerdo que tú ya no eres... —él me interrumpió.

—Ya lo sé, no me lo tienes que recordar, pero no hagas con él lo que hiciste conmigo —esta vez Sasuke simplemente parecía estar cuidando de alguien cercano—, aunque no lo creas, él una vez fué mi amigo.

—¿Tu amigo? Yo no estoy pensando estar con alguien, y sólo estaba siendo amable con él —me acerqué a Sasuke y puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas, ocasioné que se sonrojara, pero tenía que decirle algo importante—. Sasuke-kun, perdóname por haberte hecho daño, te aseguro que no podría estar con alguien ahora, siendo que hasta hace poco tú y yo tuvimos algo, aún eres alguien muy especial para mí, no sería capáz de hacer eso, pero sí quisiera tener amigos, así como tú tienes las tuyas, y si lo entiendes, no te entrometerás.

Sasuke bajó la mirada, sólo asintió ante mi pedido, pareció aliviado por mis palabras, luego ví unas lágrimas caer por su rostro, y sentí un cálido abrazo de su parte; nos quedamos abrazados y en silencio, hasta que el timbre para ir nuevamente a clases sonó.

—Será mejor que nos marchemos, nos toca con Gai-sensei —le dije divertida para animarlo.

Él me sonrió, fué muy agradable, nos soltamos por completo y fuímos a los vestuarios, ya listo todo el salón, salimos a la pista de carreras, yo corrí a mi ritmo, aunque poco a poco lo iba haciendo mejor.

Las clases habían terminado ya, no me fuí con Neji, ni con ninguna de las chicas, tenía hambre y me dirigí hacia la cafetería, pero camino a esta, oí unos ruidos en el gimnasio, por lo que me acerqué y entré.

—¡Kyaaaaa! —eso sonó muy cursi, pero me asustó una pelota de basket que golpeó la pared a dos centímetros de mi rostro.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —gritaba un chico que corría hacia mí— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, es-es mi culpa por haber entrado —contesté aún sin moverme.

—¿Sakura-san? —esa voz era de Kaito, quien llegó a mí antes que su compañero.

—Kaito-sempai, no te preocupes, yo... —otra vez interrumpida y por el mismo chico.

—¿Sakura? ¿qué fué lo que sucedió? —me interrogó cuando entró al gimnasio y me halló a unos pasos de él.

—No es nada, olvídenlo, aunque ya me iba —no era nada agradable estar en el mismo lugar que esos dos.

—Espera Saku, te invito a comer, ¿tienes hambre verdad? creo que ninguno de los dos llegamos a comer algo en el almuerzo, supongo que fué culpa mía —me invitaba Sasuke, y sí estaba hambrienta, pero ir solo con él sería un poco fastidioso.

—Sólo iré si Kaito-sempai viene con nosotros —sugerí seria pensando que desistiría de su invitación.

—Está bien —me contestó a secas.

—No Sakura-san, no quiero ser mal tercio —se apresuró a decir mi sempai.

—No lo serás, sólo será un almuerzo entre amigos, y yo te invito, en agradecimiento por tu ayuda —esta vez sonrió y asintió un poco avergonzado.

Pude ver cómo ambos se fulminaban con la mirada, Sasuke y yo teníamos que esperar a Kaito, ya que tomaba una ducha en la escuela; minutos más tarde llegó hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela, y se acercó a una motocicleta.

—¿Irás conmigo o con el Uchiha? —me preguntó sonriente.

—Creo que haremos esto, me iré contigo, y regresaré a casa con Sasuke —esperaba que ninguno se molestara por ir con el otro.

Sasuke parecía desconcertado, pero no dijo nada, se subió a su auto y lo encendió, Kaito me llevaba a un restaurante que él conocía, Sasuke nos seguía. El almuerzo fué delicioso, creo que yo era la única que iniciaba algún tipo de conversación, y ellos las terminaban indirectamente insultando al otro, para mí era difícil creer que hayan sido amigos.

—Gracias por acompañarnos hoy sempai —Sasuke estaba esperándome en su auto, y yo despidiéndome de Kaito.

—Fué un placer estar contigo Sakura-san —me decía él—, pero sólo llámame Kaito.

—Entonces tú también, dime sólo Sakura; nos vemos en la escuela —y dicho aquello, me metí al auto de Sasuke.

Unos minutos en silencio, pero no duró mucho, Sasuke encendió la radio, aunque con poco volumen, y luego inició su conversación.

—Ya le conté a mamá, lo hice durante el desayuno —me dijo tranquilo, sin perder de vista por dónde conducía.

—¿Tu madre me odia? —le pregunté interesada en ello y mirándolo.

—Creo que me odia a mí, me llamó idiota; aunque las madres parecen dulces a veces, tienen su enojo guardado para estas ocasiones, era la primera vez que me llamaba así —me contaba un poco triste—. Ella espera que no la dejes de visitar por mi culpa, y papá sólo me miró molesto, pero Itachi se burló de mí sin piedad.

—¿Tu culpa? —no pude evitar reír, Mikoto era una madre después de todo—, al menos aún puedes vivir esos momentos con tus padres.

—Perdón Sakura, no quise hacerte sentir mal, fuí un tonto, no lo pensé —lo tuve que detener, no quería que diga nada más.

—Ya se cumplirá un año desde aquello, y viajaré a Kyoto terminando este año, pero realmente no quisiera ir sola; le pregunté a Hinata si me acompañaba, y ella tuvo que negarse, tiene planes con Naruto... —él no me dejó terminar.

—Yo iré, te acompañaré —sonaba como una orden, me sorprendió y a la vez me lo esperaba.

—Itachi también irá —él asintió, supuse que lo aceptaba.

Era el último día de escuela, de verdad quedé con muy buenas calificaciones, Itachi había estado enseñándome a manejar, y aprendí rápido, dí mi examen para obtener mi permiso de conducir y me fué bien, pero el tío me dijo que me compraría un auto cuando regresara del viaje; la ceremonia de clausura terminó pronto, a la salida, ví a Kaito conversando con una muchacha, y por otro lado a Sasuke con Kaome, y como estaba más cerca de este último, escuché que se disculpaba ya que tenía una prometida, y a pesar de que yo ya lo sabía, me impactó oírlo.

Todos nos fuímos a comer donde Naruto, celebramos el inicio de las vacaciones, Kaito y Kaome también estaban allí, ella se veía entristecida, pero todos los demás se divertían; tuve que irme un poco temprano, tenía que empacar unas cosas más, ya que mañana viajaría con los hermanos Uchiha y su mamá, ella se ofreció a acompañarnos al menos hasta después del día del aniversario de la muerte de mis padres.

El tío fué quien compró mi antigua casa en Kyoto, y al ver que yo iría, me entregó el juego de llaves, e incluso dinero para gastos, lo cual no quise de ningún modo aceptar, pero se lo entregó a Itachi diciéndole que era para mí.

Al día siguiente, después de un suculento desayuno, llegaron a buscarme mis compañeros de viaje, y tres horas después de despedirnos, llegamos a Kyoto, me sentía contenta aunque me era difícil demostrarlo, saliendo del aeropuerto, Sasuke alquiló un auto y lo guié para llegar a casa; nos detuvimos afuera de ella, se veía un poco diferente, pero sin duda era la casa a la que una vez llamé hogar.


	13. Capítulo 12:

Capítulo 12:

Cuando entramos a mi antigua casa, pensé que estaría sucia, y que por lo menos me pasaría mi primer día allí limpiándola, pero fué todo lo contrario, al parecer el tío le había estado dando mantenimiento; habían algunas cosas nuevas, pero la mayoría eran muebles antiguos que antes estuvieron en mal estado, y ahora estaban restaurados, y se suponía que yo los había regalado a un orfanato, creo que fué obra del tío, así que lo llamaré más tarde y le preguntaré.

—No es muy grande, les vuelvo a repetir que si prefieren un hotel, yo lo entenderé —les dije por tercera vez ya mostrándoles la casa.

—Sakura querida, me gusta tu casa, me recuerda a la mía cuando vivía con mis padres, y es muy acogedora —me dijo Mikoto muy sonriente.

—No está mal Sakura, así podré experimentar el vivir como alguien normal —me dijo Itachi tirándose a un sillón.

—A mí me agrada mucho —decía Sasuke mientras se acercaba a mí, e iba hablándome en susurros—, sobretodo porque tú viviste aquí.

Sentí sonrojarme, pero salí huyendo de ahí con la excusa de ir al lavabo; ya allí, mojé mi rostro un par de veces, necesitaba enfriarme, aún hacía calor por aquí, quizás podría ir a la playa o algo así; me dirigí hacia la cocina, hacía falta de todo sino moriríamos de hambre, aunque siempre estaba ordenar algo o ir a algún restaurante, así que ahora mi prioridad era ir de compras.

—¿Sucede algo Sakura? —me preguntó Itachi al verme rebuscando por doquier.

—Tendré que ir al súpermercado —le contesté tranquilamente.

—¡Ototo! —lo oí llamar, para luego ver a Sasuke entrar.

—¿Qué quieres? Estoy desempacando —dijo un poco molesto.

—Sakura tiene que ir de compras, tú tienes el auto —al escuchar aquello, su expresión se suavizó y me miró.

—Claro, yo te llevo —no me sonrió, y eso fué extraño.

Sólo asentí, fuí a buscar mi bolso y salí de la casa, Sasuke ya me esperaba afuera, estaba apoyado al auto y de brazos cruzados, cerré la puerta, y luego, alguien más llamó mi atención.

—Sakura —dijo sorprendido un joven que yo conocía, me quedé viéndolo, un año había pasado—, ¿eres tú verdad?

Se veía bien, aquel peliazul me dió escalofríos, su mirada azul me paralizó, era parte de un pasado, no oscuro, pero que intentaba dejar atrás; me dispuse a contestar, ya que la situación se tornó extraña, cuando el joven se acercó a mí y alzó una de sus manos creo con la intensión de acariciar mi rostro, entonces Sasuke tomó mi mano y me jaló alejándome de él, para que eso no sucediera.

—Tenemos que irnos o se hará tarde —me abrió la puerta del auto y entré sin decir nada, sentía aún aquella mirada sobre mí; Sasuke entró también y arrancó.

Durante el trayecto, me ví obligada a hablar, tenía que indicarle el camino, pero en realidad estaba enojada, cómo se atrevió a tratarme como si le perteneciera o algo por el estilo, a veces se comporta como un verdadero idiota; él no habló para nada, y ya en el súpermercado, me seguía, también se le notaba molesto, pero por qué, qué derecho tenía de estarlo.

—Eso es todo —dije para romper el hielo—, vamos a pagar.

—Nunca estuve en un lugar así —me confesó—, quizás porque nunca tuve que comprar cosas de este tipo.

—Esto es lo normal —dije dando mis productos a la vendedora para que se cobrara.

Sasuke sacó su billetera y canceló todo, yo lo iba a pagar, pero me detuvo diciendo que su madre se lo ordenó, así que no me quedó de otra que dejarlo; ya en el auto, volviendo a la casa, Sasuke empezó la conversación.

—¿Sigues enojada conmigo? —me cuestionó serio.

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —le pregunté con un toque de sarcasmo.

—Sabes Saku, en verdad eres increíble —empezó a reír—, siento mucho lo de tu amigo, pero no me agrada cómo te mira.

Con esto dicho, volvió a su seriedad, no nos dijimos nada más, llegamos a casa, cada uno a sus cosas, yo me puse a cocinar, los demás seguían ocupados arreglando sus habitaciones; a Mikoto la dejé en la habitación de mis padres, y los chicos estarían en la habitación de huéspedes que no era tan pequeña.

Llegada la hora, comimos, y Mikoto junto a Itachi nos observaban a Sasuke y a mí, como si de una novela se tratara nuestras vidas, habían suspiros, meneos de cabezas, indirectas, intentos fallidos de querer quebrar aquel grueso hielo que no nos dejaba entablar una conversación, y miradas incómodas entre nosotros.

Pasé la tarde caminando, me fastidió mucho lo de Sasuke y no quería que su madre y su hermano me dijesen alguna cosa; sin querer llegué a las afueras de mi antigua escuela, era obvio que no vería a mis antiguos compañeros allí, pero tenía deseos de entrar, y cuando me disponía a hacerlo, mi celular sonó, lo saqué para verificar, y era él.

—¿Diga? —contesté la llamada sin muchas ganas que digamos.

—¿Saku dónde estás? —me preguntó apresurado.

—Aún si te lo dijera, no sabrías llegar —respondí indiferente.

—Mi madre preguntó por ti, eso es todo, no voy a buscarte Sa-ku-ra —ahora sonaba algo molesto.

—Estoy visitando mi antigua escuela —le dije con la intención de que su madre no se preocupara—. Dile a tu madre que ella pudo haberme llamado.

—Espérame ahí por favor —y dicho esto, colgó la llamada, simplemente caí en su trampa, no creí que me engañara.

Tuve que pararme fuera de la escuela a esperar, fuí buena y en un mensaje le envié el nombre de la escuela al menos, así al preguntar podría llegar pronto; quizás pasaron quince o veinte minutos, y pude divisarlo al fin, no tardó demasiado lo cual fué un alivio, suspiré, estaba contenta de ver que había dado con el lugar, y en la mano derecha llevaba una pequeña caja.

—¿Esta es tu antigua escuela? —dijo mirándola un poco confuso cuando estubo a mi lado— ¿no es una preparatoria?

—Esta es la preparatoria a la cual ingresé con mucho esfuerzo, incluso obtuve una beca, pero al final me fuí a Tokyo con ustedes —le expliqué algo melancólica.

—Toma —me dijo entregándome la cajita que llevaba—, no volveré a interponermerme entre tú y tus amigos, así que hagamos las paces, pero te advierto que si veo que algo va mal, te lo diré así te enojes.

—Está bien Sasuke-kun —contesté tomando la cajita—, y gracias.

Eran galletas de chocolate, las probé en aquel momento y estaban deliciosas, guardé el resto en mi bolso, luego le sonreí, lo tomé del brazo y empezamos a caminar, él no dijo nada, hasta que decidí romper aquel silencio que no era del todo incómodo.

—¿Dejaste solos a tu madre e Itachi? —le pregunté como inicio de aquella plática.

—No exactamente, ellos se fueron a pasear y me dejaron, no querían salir con un tonto como yo —respondió tranquilamente.

—Ya veo —dije—. Sasuke-kun, he decidido ir a una buena universidad, quisiera estudiar medicina, quizás en América, aún no lo sé, pero para eso primero terminaré la preparatoria.

Sasuke se detuvo desde que mencioné América, yo me puse frente a él, lo solté y esperé a lo que tuviera que decirme, realmente creo que no le agradó mi decisión, pero así estaban las cosas; me miró serio mientras intentaba intimidarme y hacerme desistir con su mirada, pero un minuto después me sonrió.

—Si eso has decidido, supongo que está bien, y si necesitas algún tipo de ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela —se oía de buen humor después de todo.

—Gracias Sasuke-kun —que bueno que me entendió. Pasaron unos minutos, él se veía pensativo, creí que aún pensaba en lo que le dije, pero no era eso.

—Dime algo Saku... ¿Quién era ese chico? —otra vez se puso serio. Me causó mucha gracia su pregunta, y lo difícil que pareció haberla formulado.

—Es Kenta, se le podría llamar 'amigo', pero no como tú o Naruto, es completamente diferente —no sabía cómo explicarlo.

—No parece solo un 'amigo', ¿tuviste algo con él? —muy directo.

—Bueno, déjamelo responderte así: 'Tú fuíste el primero y el único' —esperaba que esa respuesta lo dejara tranquilo.

—Entonces, está bien así —decía algo avergonzado.

—Oye, no sé por qué los celos, si tú tienes una prometida —le solté sin ningún problema.

—¿Prometida? —cuestionó sorprendido.

—Se lo dijiste a Kaome, así la rechazaste, y eso significa que ya la debes conocer —él se sonrojó, no sabía dónde meter la cara.

—Mi madre arregló que nos viéramos hace poco, su nombre es Samui, va a otra escuela, y pues... —lo tuve que cortar, no quería detalles de aquello, pero no iba a admitirlo.

—Eso quiere decir que ya puedo tener novio —le dije para fastidiarlo.

—Saku, eso no, por favor, tú me dijiste que... —pobre, no lo dejaba terminar de hablar, pero era divertido.

—Ya lo sé, no seré tan rápida como tú, yo no puedo estar con nadie hasta que entre a la universidad, y quizás tampoco tenga tiempo allí —Sasuke asintió un poco aliviado.

Ya no dijimos nada en las siguientes horas, caminamos admirando el paisaje, y sin querer llegamos a uno de mis lugares favoritos, desde donde solía ver el atardecer, era una pequeña colina, se podía ver el mar, desde ahí, a Sasuke pareció agradarle, lo ví sonreír ligeramente, se sentó sobre una roca, y yo, aprovechando que estaba en shorts, me trepé a aquel único árbol, el más grande y raro, desde donde tendría mejor vista; cuando él me vió, me miró raro al principio, y luego ví preocupación y miedo en su rostro, se acercó corriendo hacia mí.

—¡Espera Saku! ¿Qué haces? ¡Baja de ahí, te caerás! —me ordenaba a pesar de yo ya estar muy arriba.

—No te preocupes, nada me pasará, lo hago desde pequeña —y justo cuando dije esto, mi celular resbaló de mi bolsillo y cayó.

Solo lo miré un tanto preocupada, estaba cerca de Sasuke y no quería que lo mirara, aún tenía cierta foto allí; él lo cogió, no quise decirle que no lo hiciera porque sospecharía, ví como lo limpió un poco y luego presionó uno de los botones, supongo que quería ver si aún funcionaba, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa de satisfacción, me miró y me mostró el celular.

—Funciona perfectamente, y tiene un increíble fondo de pantalla, me lo enviaré al mío —y así se sentó al pie del árbol, e hizo el envío de la imagen.

Miré con paciencia, él ya no estaba preocupado por mí, sino por la foto que nos tomó Ino cuando nos encontraron dormidos en mi habitación en la mansión Uchiha; tuve que bajarme, pero por querer apresurarme estando cerca del suelo, resbalé y caí encima de Sasuke, en una posición muy comprometedora, y me volví a ruborizar.

—Sakura, si no quieres que algo suceda en este momento, de lo cual no me arrepentiré te lo advierto, será mejor que te bajes de mí —él hablaba y yo lo escuchaba, pero mi cuerpo no obedecía.

Sentí como una de sus manos acariciaba mi espalda, la iba bajando de a poco, me presionaba hacia él, nos íbamos acercando, quería que me besara, extrañaba sus besos, creo que fué la costumbre, eso es, porque no es posible que sienta algo por él.

—¿En serio creías que lo haría? —me preguntó alejándome de él—, sólo te besaré si tú me lo pides, ya que tú lo terminaste todo.

—Es cierto —le dije seria—, y eso no sucederá.

—Será mejor que regresemos, el sol ya se está ocultando —él me observaba contrariado.

Me levanté, le quité mi celular, y caminé en dirección de mi casa, Sasuke me siguió, se puso luego a mi lado; otra vez en silencio, pero ahora del incómodo, ¿Por qué teníamos que terminar de esa manera? ¿en verdad no podíamos volver a ser amigos?... Las luces de la calle se hacían ver, pasamos cerca del lugar donde trabajé, y de allí salieron ellos, nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos.

—Sakura, sí eras tú —decía Tayuya quien estaba de la mano con Isui.

—Kenta nos dijo que te vió esta tarde —esa era Miki y su cigarrillo.

—Y no mintió cuando dijo que te veías más linda —Isui fué golpeado por Tayuya.

—¿Y él es tu novio? Es muy guapo —Miki tan atrevida como siempre, y Sasuke se sonrojó, ese tonto.

—Por supuesto que no —contesté rápidamente.

—Este fin de semana habrá un festival, quizás nos veamos allá —y con esto último Tayuya y los otros dos se despidieron.

Seguí caminando, faltaba poco para llegar, y cuando ya entramos, aún no llegaba nadie, subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación, iba a tomar un baño.

—En Tokyo me dijiste que no tenías amigos aquí, pero veo que no es del todo cierto —dijo serio entrando a su habitación.

Habían pasado dos días, y casi no había salido de casa, Sasuke la pasaba afuera, seguíamos sin hablar por lo de la otra vez, y por otro lado, no tengo idea de a dónde se iban Mikoto e Itachi, pero hoy todos vestíamos de negro, hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres, hoy íbamos de camino al cementerio, y tenía temor, era la primera vez que venía desde que los enterraron, y cuando llegamos, me dejaron sola por unos minutos, después los llamé para que se acercaran; estuvimos casi por tres horas allí, terminamos y regresamos a casa, Mikoto estuvo arreglando sus cosas, ya que al día siguiente regresaría a Tokyo, y se iría con Itachi, le ordenó a Sasuke que cuidara de mí mientras me quedaba en Kyoto... Muy temprano en la mañana, fuímos a despedirlos al aeropuerto, y solo regresé a casa con Sasuke, la casa era para nosotros.

Estaba cocinando, preparaba la cena, Sasuke miraba una película en el tv, era de noche y estaba cansada; cenamos tranquilamente, para mi sorpresa él me habló.

—Mañana empieza el festival que mencionaron tus amigos —se veía nervioso—, nunca fuí a uno antes... ¿I-irías conmigo?

—Tendremos que ir de compras mañana, necesito una yukata —le contesté, aunque sonó más como una orden.

Esa noche no pude dormir muy bien, estaba emocionada, el año anterior no llegué a disfrutarlo del todo, y esta vez estaría con Sasuke y podría mostrarle de todo.

Fuímos a comprar una nueva yukata para mí, no podría ir a un festival sin una, era verde jade con flores de cerezo en la parte baja, también unas sandalias para ese tipo de vestimenta, y un adorno para el cabello; él dijo que iría con un atuendo normal, así que no compró nada. Regresamos a casa luego de haber comido fuera, yo me puse a hacer algunos quehaceres, como lavar mi ropa, limpiar la sala y la cocina, y después de un baño, a descansar por lo menos una hora, hasta que me vistiera para salir, Sasuke había salido a caminar.

Descansé lo necesario, tomé otro baño ya que lo creí necesario, y luego empecé a arreglarme, me vestí, me sujeté el cabello y me coloqué el adorno que compré, además me puse las sandalias, y un labial rosa sobre los labios; estaba lista y salí de mi habitación, bajé hasta la sala, y para mi sorpresa, Sasuke vestía una yukata también, era azul con rayas celestes en los bordes, al igual que el cinto.

—Al final tuve que comprarme uno —decía ligeramente ruborizado—, sólo será por esta ocasión supongo, pero no hay duda de que a ti te queda mejor.

—Te ves bien —le sonreí—, es hora de irnos.

Salimos así de la casa, en dirección al festival, ya estaba atardeciendo y el cielo se teñía de naranja; cuando llegamos, muchas chicas aún estando con sus novios, se quedaban viendo a Sasuke, y es que realmente se veía muy bien, aunque la mayoría pensaría que somos novios o algo así.

—Comamos algo, y luego juguemos —le dije jalándolo hacia un puesto de comida.

—Está rico —me decía después de terminar su tercer plato, aunque con solo ver como devoraba el primero, uno podía darse cuenta que le había gustado.

Pasamos por casi todos los puestos de comida y de juegos, conseguimos algunos muñecos y peces, nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho, hasta algunas fotos nos tomamos, y bueno, el buen humor duró hasta que nos encontramos con Kenta y los demás, al parecer ya le habían dicho que Sasuke del cual aún no conocían su nombre, no era mi novio.

—Estás muy hermosa Sakura —me dijo acercándose y poniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué diablos crees que haces Kenta? —lo cuestioné mientras lo empujaba hacia un lado; Sasuke se veía molesto, pero se mantuvo alejado.

—¿Es que acaso tienes novio preciosa? —me preguntó seductoramente.

—Eso no te interesa, ya nos tenemos que ir —le cogí el brazo a Sasuke y nos marchamos.

Nos detuvimos cerca del río, ya era de noche y sería un buen lugar desde donde podríamos apreciar mejor los fuegos artificiales; nos sentamos en la hierba, yo no sabía si mencionar algo acerca de lo que sucedió con Kenta.

—Si no te agrada el tal Kenta, y tú no se lo puedes decir, puedo hablar con él si quieres —se ofreció caballerosamente.

Lo miré por un momento, lo pensé y sólo me negué con la cabeza, los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban la noche hicieron que desviara mi mirada hacia el cielo, verdaderamente la había pasado muy bien junto a Sasuke-kun.

**N/A: Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, por los que me tienen como sus favoritos o me siguen, me hacen feliz, y gracias por las sugerencias… debo decir, que esta historia ya la había publicado en FFL, y ya la había terminado, sé que tiene muchos errores, y los he tratado superficialmente, y es que estoy reeditando otra historia que me tiene atrapada, perdonen y aguanten esta como está, trataré de arreglar algunas cosas, pero creo que no cambiará mucho… Nos leemos.**

**Atte.**

**Yuki XOXO ^_^.**


End file.
